


Jack Frost and the Hooded Crow

by Drachenkinder



Series: Learning to Fly [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Adventures in Jötunheim.At least that's were this starts. No idea where its going to end.
Relationships: Loki/Jack, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor/Jack
Series: Learning to Fly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478801
Comments: 43
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was clothed in high Asier fashion. Calf high soft black leather boots, cobalt blue pants of a suede leather so fine it felt like soft cotton, a matching thigh length blue tunic which was covered in fine black silk embroidery of entwined stylized serpents and a collar of blue and black leather displaying Loki’s royal seal in a medallion which covered Jacks prominent Adam’s apple. The tunic was open in the front to show a shirt decorated with the image of a young girl holding a dog and a basket. Above was printed the cryptic phrase. “Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.”

Loki did not think the shirt gave the effect of somber respectability he was hoping to present, but he knew better than to say anything to Jack at this point. The demon had finally consented to wearing the boots instead of his beloved sandals and rainbow striped socks and Loki decided no one on Jötunheim would be offended if they understood the reference anyway. That Jack was listening to music piped into one ear, bouncing on his heels and singing, “Girls, just want to have fuh-uun,” was only an expression of the demon’s uneasiness. His flicking tail gave away his appearance of relaxed nonchalance.

Corbin arrived with Robert in tow. Loki’s youngest had needed a last minute bathroom break before they commenced their trip. Robert had managed to get his pants splashed with water, (Loki hoped it was water) during the past five minutes and he looked like he’d been crying. Jack turned to him and Robert abandoned his older sibling to climb up Jack like an oversized spider monkey and seat himself on Jack’s hip. Loki frowned. Robert was, in his opinion, too old to cling to his barer like an infant, as large as a five year old human child, though twice that age. Like his boisterous half-sister Frigga II, and Corbin before him, Robert was developing on a timescale similar to Loki and Thor’s own childhood. Slower in fact, for the boy had nursed well past infancy and had been a year behind Frigga in speaking. Even now he was sparing of words and used a babyish sing-song intonation to his speech. Loki looked at Corbin instead of his worrying younger child.

Corbin had matured into everything he could have hoped for in an offspring. Intelligent, capable, curious, blessed with a considerable magical ability and they carried themself with the deportment of a prince. Their clothing was impeccable, their smile infectious and there was a hint of good humored mischief in their eyes. For a moment Loki wished it was his eldest who was accompanying him to the Frost Giant’s realm. Corbin had all of Thor’s considerable charisma and none of his arrogance and would be a diplomatic asset. 

But it was because of their diplomacy that Corbin had to stay behind. Earth was in a tricky position at the moment. There was a worrying uprising of nationalist feelings brought on by a dip in the world economy as the earth’s inhabitants moved into the final phase of switching to clean energy and sustainable production. It would quickly sort itself out if the various governments could stop finger pointing and saber rattling long enough to actually work together. Thor, while he’d mellowed somewhat in the last few years, still had a formidable temper and didn’t suffer fools gladly. Without Loki at his side, he needed Corbin’s cool head to flatter the idiots into believing it was their own idea to come to a compromise. That Corbin resembled the beautiful heavenly messengers of several religions lent a subconscious weight to their words. Nor was Corbin above using their innate talent of magical seduction to gently influence an opponent into becoming an ally. The inherited ability, which in Jack, was an all-out assault on the hind brain that screamed “you want to fuck me” in neon letters, had become in his eldest, a sweetly whispered dream of sensual regard which could be consummated with no more them a warm smile on Corbin’s part. When reason wouldn’t sway a hardheaded ruler, many could be easily led by subconscious desire. Corbin delighted in the game. 

And game it truly was. For while these short lived inhabitants blustered about their own power and importance and even dropped hints that the Aesir were living here on the human’s sufferance, it was only Thor’s regard for them that kept the Aesir from seizing their world by force and making the necessary changes to insure both people thrived. Loki had himself taken clandestine steps to reform or eliminate those humans who committed the most egregious insults against the environment. Something he felt Thor did not need to know. 

However, even if the present situation could be dealt with by a show of force it was better to leave two of his children safe on Earth and under Thor’s protection. He would have rather made his first official visit to Jötunheim alone, but he’d promised Jack years ago he’d take him along so Jack could search for any remnants of his sire’s people. If Jack went, so went Robert, for the boy would not be separated from his parents. And perhaps bringing Robert, who was a testament in sky blue flesh of Loki’s own Jötnar blood, could be seen as a show of trust towards the giants. They were to be received as guests, and so far in the negotiations, the Jötnar had kept their word. Even the Frost Giants had benefited from Thor killing the Titian. It was unlikely they would invite his wrath by endangering his husband, or his husband’s child, or even his husband’s concubine.

Who, Loki noted, as he finished keying the portal to Jötunheim, was presently blowing a bubble of gum as he bounced Robert on his hip in time to the music. Loki strode the few steps toward Jack, twisted his ear, flicked out the music device and snapped, “Spit that out.”

Jack did so with an eye roll worthy of his god. He relinquished Robert to his father’s arms, who promptly put the boy on the ground. Loki gripped child and demon by their hands and following the floating chests holding their belongings, stepped through the glowing gateway into the cold realm of the giants. 

They were met on the icy plain before a rebuilt Utgaard, by a contingent of the harshly regal Jötnar. Prince Helblindi himself, dressed in ridged silver edged armor and holding a gleaming spear whose banner snapped in the arctic wind, stepped forward and solemnly intoned. 

“Welcome to Jötunheim, King Loki of Asgard.” 

Robert took one look at his towering uncle, threw his arms, wings, and tail around Loki’s leg and howled like a banshee. There was a sudden wet warmth on Loki’s knee, drizzling down into his boot which told him Robert’s lavatory trip was not as effective, as he could have hoped.

***

Little Robert 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/28806674@N08/50186169152/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information and some family time

Jack retrieved Robert from Loki, and moved back from the imposing giants. He wrapped his wings around the boy to calm his crying, and bounced him on his hip. He was glad for Loki’s ever useful cleanup spell, though Robert still smelled slightly of pee. He didn’t dare make eye contact with his god or else he would have burst out laughing. Something he was fairly sure would get him in serious trouble. 

Seeing that Loki had taken on his Jötnar form the moment he’d stepped through, Jack, who was shivering in the biting cold, tried to trigger the cantrip on his tunic that would allow it to adjust to his shape shift, only to find it didn’t have one. He silently cursed whoever had designed the damn thing. Robert started fussing with the armband made to keep him comfortable on Earth’s warmer climate. Jack took it off him. The boy didn’t need it here and Jack thought that might make his son too cold. By the time he’d got Robert quiet, he’d missed most of the exchange between Helblindi and Loki but from the little he had caught it seemed to be ceremonial in nature. 

At a head tilt from Loki he fell in at his side. Helblindi waited for them to approach and his entourage spread out and took up positions around them. Walking beside Loki, the prince looked down curiously at Robert peeping out from the cover of Jack’s wings. 

“Your child is of Niflar breeding?” He rumbled.

“His mother is half Niflar.” Loki answered.

“Barer.” Jack hissed under his breath. Loki stepped on his foot and Jack shut up. 

Helblindi considered Jack and Robert with an unreadable expression. “May I ask how old they are?”

Loki paused long enough to do the math in his head. “Four of your years. If Jötunheim retains the same year length it had during Odin’s reign.”

“Odin has much to answer for, but not even the Allfather could alter the path of the planets around our star.”

“So we are not then to blame for your climate.”

Helblindi chuckled, a deep sound that overrode the whistling wind. “Nor given credit for it.” 

“You are too loud!” Robert piped. When Jack tried to hush him he sang louder. “HE’S TOO LOUD AND TOO BIG!”

That won a second chuckle from Helblindi.

“No Hawkling,” Jack said through chattering teeth. “they are the right size for Jötnar.” Robert stuck out his lower lip with an expression Loki had seen all too often on Jack.

“Robert, _you_ are being too loud and rude besides.” Loki said. “Behave yourself.”

Robert narrowed his eyes at his father and looked like he might voice another protest. Jack noticed the gates they were passing through were flanked by icy carvings of enormous beasts. He tried a distracting technique. 

“Hey Kidling, Look at the giant dog statues!”

Robert’s jaw fell open and his large eye’s widened. “Oooo! Big ugly dogs!” he said in a voice of awe.

“Those are neither statues nor dogs.” Loki said and Jack caught the undercurrent of a warning.

“They are the guardians of our city.” Helblindi said. “They sleep thus through winter, though they will awaken if called.”

“They’re alive?” Jack squeaked. 

“Can I pet da big dogs?” Robert asked.

“No, baby they’re sleeping.” Jack said with a tremor in his voice. At Robert’s disappointed glance he added. “We don’t wake up dogs when they are sleeping.”

“No.” Robert said with the voice of experience. “Cause dey bite.” Robert pushed his sleeve back to show a fading purple mark on his arm. “Susu bit me. She’s a bad dog.”

“You shouldn’t have bit Susu first.” Jack said. “His nursemaid’s wolfhound.” At Loki’s startled glance he clarified, “She only nipped him because he bit her. She didn’t even break the skin.”

“It’s to be expected at their age.” Helblindi said. “My youngest has only now stopped gnawing on their older sibling.”

“You have two children?” Jack asked.

“Yes. Both born after my father’s death.”

“Oh.” Jack said. Damn. He hadn’t meant to open up a wound. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Don’t be. Laufey was an evil Jötun.” 

“Truly?” Loki said. “I thought he was a great king of Jötunheim.” 

“No doubt he was to Asgard. Laufey started a rebellion, backed by Asgard, murdered their older sibling and their offspring, and seized the throne to become Odin’s puppet king.” He tilted his head with a questioning look. Did you not know this?”

“Odin was not the most truthful of rulers.”

The giant nodded and led them up the steps of a massive building with elaborately carved columns. 

“After Laufey had a strangle hold on Jotunheim they fell in with Hela’s plan to overthrow Odin. Though first they set aside my mother and banished us all to the barren lands. Býleistr and I were surprised when word came to us you were still alive. Everyone assumed Odin had you killed along with Hela after Laufey surrendered you. But it seems Odin killed neither of you.”

“He surrendered me? I wasn’t left in a temple to freeze to death?”

Helblindi turned with a frown. “By the Norns! Even Laufey wouldn’t have tried something so barbaric. Why would Laufey kill a child with your magic potential when they could raise you as their pawn? After the Casket of Ancient Winters was lost, you and your mother were their only weapons against Asgard. Laufey would never have turned you over, had their own life not been at risk.”

“Yet Odin left him on the throne.”

“Laufey was beaten, and knew they could not win against Odin. Why replace them when they were then completely dependent on Odin to keep their position?”

The Jötun prince stopped before a doorway. “Here are your rooms.” He said ushering them in. “These two Jötnar have been assigned to guard and assist you. Should you need anything, you need only ask. Býleistr will formally meet with you tonight at a feast in honor of ending the conflict between our realms. After you are settled you may wish a tour of the palace. I have heard of your interest in learning and perhaps you will find our library of interest. I must warn you to not wonder unaccompanied. Inside the palace you will be safe, but I can make no guarantee of your welfare once you are outside of these walls. Not all will be forgiving of one from Asgard.” 

“I understand Prince Helblindi. Thank you for your kind offer. I shall be sure to take you up on it during our visit. Please send my regards to your brother, the King.” Loki bowed his head in curtesy.

Helblindi returned the bow. He paused at the doorway. “I am glad you have come to Utgaard, King Loki.”

Their luggage follow them in. Loki shut off the floating spell and the chests settled on the floor. Jack shut the door and set Robert down when there were no obvious hazards. 

“He’s kinda hot.” Jack said

“Robert has a fever?”

“No. The prince. Helblindi.”

“I assure you he is the opposite of "hot."”

“Yeah. Very funny.” Jack said. He fiddled about trying to cast the small spell that allowed his clothing to adjust to his shape changing. “You have to admit he’s got some nice shoulders under that armor and his hands are beautifully sculpted, not to mention his...”

Loki interrupted before Jack got any further. “I have to admit no such thing. He’s thirteen feet tall and could crush you with one _beautiful_ hand.” Noticing Jack’s attempted spell casting, he added “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get this damn tunic to take a spell so I can shape shift.”

“You will do no such thing.”

“I’m cold. What the hell is wrong with this thing?”

“The tunic is spelled to keep it clean and in one piece, knowing your proclivity to destroying your clothing. If you are cold I can give you a coat.” 

Loki caught Robert as he tried to flutter off the tall shelf he’d scrambled up.

“Oh screw that.” Jack undid the fastening of the tunic with numbing fingers and dropped it on a chair. He pulled off his boots and let the change take him. The cold instantly stopped. If anything he felt warm now that they were indoors. Loki gave him a slight frown and tossed Robert back into the air where the boy beat his wings excitedly until he fell back into Loki's arms. The ceilings were a good twenty feet high and the rest of the room was of similar proportion. 

“Catch.” Loki said lobbing Robert almost to the ceiling in an arc toward Jack. 

“I’m flying Papa!” Robert said as he flapped on his way down. 

“So you are.” Jack said catching him. Loki had moved across the room and paused to remove his own boots, stockings and pants. Jack tossed the boy up a couple of times. It was good exercise for him, though his wings were still too small to do more than slow his descent. 

“Head’s up.” Jack said. He waited until Loki had turned before he threw their son the length of the room. They tossed a giggling Robert back a forth a few more times before Loki said. “That is enough.”

“No. Fada more!” Robert cried. This was his and his sister’s favorite game.

“It’s father, Robert, not fada. You need a bath and so do I. Why did you not avail yourself of the facilities when you had the chance?”

“I tried! But Corbin kept saying, “Hurry up! Hurry up!” and I couldn’t go fast so I said I did so you wouldn’t leave me.”

“We would never leave you behind, hawkling.” Jack said. Then to Loki. “The ‘th’ sound is hard with these damn teeth.” He lifted his lip to bare the long fangs that now adorned his mouth.

“Damn teed.” Robert said copying the grimace and showing his needle sharp baby teeth.

“That may be, but he still needs to work on it.” Loki smoothed back Robert’s quills and kissed his forehead. “You shall never be abandoned little one. We promised to bring you and we would have waited. Who put such a notion in your head?”

Robert kissed his father’s cheek.

“You lefted Frigga.” Robert said and began to chew on the lacing of Loki’s tunic.

“Left.” Loki corrected, rescuing the cord before Robert frayed it. “It would have been cruel to deprive Thor of both of you for a week, would it not? Your sister is molting at present and you know how tired that makes her. Nor does she enjoy the cold. She is not a little snow monkey like you are.” Loki patted his son’s shoulder and headed toward the bathing chamber. “There is leather dressing in the smaller chest, Jack, see if you can remove that smell from my boot while we bathe. I’ll wear the dress shoes tonight and the satin tunic.”

Jack watched them go with a smile. For all that Loki chided him for carrying their son around, he did it just as often. All Robert, or Frigga for that matter, had to do was look at Loki with puppy eyes and he folded. Jack didn’t know why Loki pretended to dislike cuddling the children. No one, not Thor or Jack or even those who served them believed his show of grumpiness. Certainly not his two youngest, who would climb all over their normally reserved parent, ignoring his feigned protests until all three were wrestling on the floor of the nursery. 

Jack wished Corbin had known him when they were young. He still treated Loki with a coolness that Jack found heartbreaking, for he knew how proud Loki was of his eldest. But Corbin had been hurt by the loss of his stepfather from his life and Loki was new to the idea of fatherhood. He’d had no idea how to deal with a grieving young teen. That he’d baled on them soon after in a fruitless attempt to find the Aesir a new home, did nothing to earn Corbin’s trust. He’d redeemed himself somewhat in Corbin’s eyes, but the ensuing caution of both parties had led to a respectful, though formal relationship. Jack’s attempts at breaking up the ice had come to naught, so he decided to take Thor’s advice and give them time. 

Thor knew Loki better then Jack did and he had to admit, he seemed to know Corbin better too. Which was frustrating, as Jack had raised Corbin and Thor only met them ten years ago. But the older Corbin got, the more he showed Loki’s traits of thinking. There was very little of Jack in his eldest. Something Jack was quite thankful for. He’d made a damn mess of most of his life and even now it wasn’t what most people would consider normal. He didn’t want Corbin following in his footsteps.

Jack unpacked their clothing and Loki’s treats and stored them in their bedroom. He found the satin outfit and laid it out and the leather dressing which he set aside. Roberts clothing and few toys went into a smaller chamber off the bedroom. He put the small bottle of vinegar next to the leather dressing. It wasn’t the first time there had been such an incident and the nursemaid had said it might be advisable to be prepared in the event of another. His drawing and painting tools he set up in the front room where the light hit his easel. The gifts and Loki’s magic supplies he left in the chest, but he took the toiletries into the bathroom. 

Like the other rooms it was huge, made not only to a giant’s proportions but to one accustomed to some luxury. Steps had been added to reach the wash basin and what Jack thought might be a toilet. There was none needed for the tub, as it was inset into the floor. Though tub was a misnomer for it was more the size of a swimming pool. Water spilled over one side in a slow cascade and presumably drained away below the surface. Around the edge was a white crystal smattering that Jack thought at first was ice and then realized was salt. Even so the water looked slushy. 

Robert was merrily splashing in middle and Loki was swimming with graceful strokes from one end to the other. As he passed Robert he submerged and suddenly Robert disappeared backwards under the surface. He popped back up a moment later laughing and sputtering as Loki completed the lap as if he hadn’t just dragged his son to the bottom of a freezing pool by his tail. Robert returned to paddling and tried to keep an eye on his father as he sliced through the water. A pointless endeavor, as Jack could see the shadow of the real Loki as he swam up behind Robert to repeat the maneuver. Jack considered joining them and decided against it. He had work to do and Robert would be ready for a nap by the time they finished their bath. He left them to their game and went back to the front room to tackle the boot. Robert’s laughter followed him. 

This then was his life. Artist, parent, Loki’s valet and all-purpose servant, and Loki’s lover when his god desired him. It wasn’t bad. He had the joy of his children, the fulfillment of his work and the occasional pleasure of his god. Gods when Thor decided to invite him to their bed. He went to work on the boot, remembering at the last minute to put a cloth over his lap to spare his pants from any damage from the vinegar. He was working the dressing into the cleaned leather when Loki came out brushing his hair back, already clothed in satin.

“Off to the library?” Jack asked. “I take it Robert is sleeping.”

“Yes to both. Perhaps we can arrange a trip for you tomorrow.” 

“Not going to do me much good as I can’t read Jötnar. Unless their books do the whole translation things yours do.”

“I shall let you know. If they do not I can always translate for you.”

“Can you find me something on the Niflar? It’s what I’m here for after all.” 

“I will look. There may not be much, considering how Laufey treated them. I doubt he would keep records on a people he so betrayed.”

“Helblindi knew of them. He recognized Robert’s Niflar blood and didn’t seem too surprised. You could ask him tonight.”

“If he was surprised, I doubt he would show us such a reaction. Remember, he is Prince Helblindi. Do not insult him by forgetting his rank. You could set back our attempts at diplomacy because you are careless of speech. Nor should you be so quick to trust a friendly smile and soft speech.” Loki cupped Jack’s jaw. “This is important little beast. It is a delicate dance we do and a misstep can be disastrous.” 

Jack nuzzled Loki’s palm. “I know my lord. I will do my best to be careful.”

“Good.” Loki smiled at him, patted his cheek and left. Jack could hear him speaking to guard, asking that one remain, before the door swung shut.

Jack finished with the boot and set in the windowsill with the hope the leather would dry rather then freeze. He stretched, glad that the high ceiling and spacious interior allowed him to extend his wings fully. Maybe he’d be allowed to fly tomorrow as well as visit the library. In the meantime a swim would have to do. Then perhaps he’d try to capture Helblindi’s likeness on paper. He really was a striking man, Jötnar, whatever, Jack told himself as he headed to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a hard time maintaining his dignity around the little ones. He adores them as much as Jack and Thor do, and his bent toward mischief comes out when ever they play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you.

The swim was pleasant, and Jack spent an hour sketching a bust of Helblindi in his ceremonial armor while Robert scribbled and periodically held up his work for Jack’s approval. Robert was happy work quietly and while Jack knew he should be working on Robert’s enunciation in truth he spoke the same way when Loki wasn’t around to disapprove. When Robert spat out his chew toy began to nibble on his crayons instead of draw with them Jack decided it was their turn for a tour. The guard turned and did a double take when Jack opened the door.

“I had to slip into something more comfortable." Jack waved his hands, indicating his changed form. " I was getting cold. Is there a courtyard or something where we can get a little air?” Jack said. “The little prince is getting restless and a bit of running around would do him good.”

The giant answered. “There is the cook’s garden. Everything has died back to the earth and there is nothing to case harm there. If you will follow me your…” He hesitated searching for a title. “Honored…”

Jack decided to help the guard out. “It’s just Jack. I don’t have any rank. Mr. Linden if you want to get formal.”

“This way Mr. Linden.” The guard said with much less deference in his voice.

“Maybe,” Jack thought, “that had been a mistake.” He shrugged, it was water under the bridge, and he had no intention of claiming a false status when he thought the entire classed social structure was stupid as fuck.

“Do you have a name?” Jack asked, taking Robert’s hand.

“I do.” The guard answered.

Jack’s tail flicked in irritation. “You want to share it? Or is a name some kind of secret here on Jötunheim? It’s not like I got to read the tourist’s guide to Jötunheim, land of the frost giants.”

The guard made a dismissive sound. Jack smiled, he loved a challenge. 

“Visit Jötunheim,” Jack said in a voice used by snake oil salesman all over the galaxy, “land of ten thousand wonders. Ice fish year round! Ski the mountain slopes in the height of summer! Climb the vast glaciers and play the popular game of find the hidden crevasse!” He lowered his voice into a confidential aside, “The locals say you can tell the depth of a crevasse by the how long the tourists scream on the way down.” 

This got him a snort.

“Admire the massive guardians at the gate. Please don’t try and feed them though, unless you take off all armor and jewelry first. Otherwise your next of kin will be charged for any damage caused as you pass through their digestive system.”

A smile.

“No tour is complete without a visit to the Famous Utgaard Castle! Recently renovated for your comfort and pleasure! Please don’t be put off by the guards’ formal demeanor. Under that icy exterior is a heart that is just brimming with… well actually more ice. They are frost giants after all. If it’s a warm welcome you’re looking for consider a trip to Muspelheim! The hottest travel destination is all the nine realms.”

The guard chuckled. “So you are the court jester. I am Adalsteinn.”

“Nice to meet you Adalsteinn. Naw. I’m not the jester, mostly I’m just a pain in the ass.”

“Pain in da ass.” Robert said, taking the rubber bone from his mouth.

Adalsteinn laughed and showed them into a high walled courtyard that was adrift with snow.

Jack let go of Robert who promptly dove head first into the nearest mound. He leapt up shook off the snow and raced around the wall. Jack let him get a quarter of the way around, bounded into the air and with a couple of lazy flaps dropped down to snatch Robert from the ground. He grabbed the back of his son’s tunic with one hand and held him at arm’s length as they circled the garden twenty feet off the ground. 

Robert beat his wings rapidly and screamed “Faster! Faster!” Jack made two more circuits before landing and setting his son down. 

“See how many times you can run around the garden little hawk.” Jack said before wandering over to lean against the wall beside the guard. 

They watched Robert run three quarters of the way around the yard before he became distracted with jumping in snow drifts which slowed his progress considerably. Eventually he stopped a few feet from them, plopped into the snow and began scrunching it into a lump. More lumps were created and Robert moved them about in a game of his own. He squeaked and chirped as he played.

Jack watched indulgently. It was the first time he’d been away from his sister for any length of time. Jack wondered how his daughter was doing with Thor. Did she miss him as much as he was already missing her? He sighed, Frigga was her father’s daughter. She had been almost from the moment she was born. It was to Thor she turned to first, Loki second and himself third. She would probably miss Robert as her adoring audience and coconspirator more than she’d miss him. Jack shook off the momentary mood. 

Robert looked up and sang, “Come play with me!” In the ancient tongue of Niflheim. 

Jack walked over and squatted in the snow beside his son and soon he was swept into the imaginary world. Snow people were moved from one place to another, visiting their friends, buying things at the market and herding tiny snowball goats. They built a snow barn for the goats. Which unfortunately collapsed, but luckily giant snow people arrived to dig them out and the goats were saved. Then everyone had a party, even the goats. 

Robert combined Niflar and English, layering the meanings as he chattered, and Jack replied in kind. He wondered how much of their conversation Adalsteinn understood. He’d come to take Allspeak for granted living among the Aesir. It didn’t surprise him the Jötnar spoke it as well. He could hear the true sounds of their words if he listened carefully, but that meant he lost the meaning. The Giant’s language held similarities to Niflar in the way the tones rose and fell. He would pick it, up given enough time. 

Jack stood up, brushed the snow off his pants. Robert was showing signs of restlessness. He was hungry and he suspected Robert was too. He took his son’s hand and walked toward the garden’s entrance. 

“We're done now. Thanks.”

“My pleasure. The child reminds me of my sibling’s youngest. They too enjoy creating worlds of imagination. Though battlefields rather than peaceful villages.”

“His sister is like that. Frigga has an army of toy soldiers that she musters into conquering all of the nursery. Robert is more interested in holding funerals after the battle.”

“So young, yet he knows the cost of war.”

“Honestly, I think it’s because of the flowers and the chance to set the paper boats on fire.”

“They are allowed to play with such a dangerous element?” Adalsteinn asked in a shocked voice.

Jack laughed. “No, they are not. But the twins are ingenious little thieves. Other than banning all matches, fire starters and fire from New Asgard, there is no way to keep them away from it. So we came to an agreement. When the battle is over they come get me to oversee the boat lighting ceremony.”

“You would not long hold your job as nursemaid if you allowed our king’s children to endanger themselves so. 

“One. I find it better that children learn how to responsibly handle something dangerous, then to try to protect them from something they are going to get into anyway. Two. I’m not their nursemaid, Robert is my son and Frigga is my daughter.”

“You are King Loki’s mate? But you don’t share his rank?”

“No I’m not Loki’s mate, I’m his… he says concubine, I say boyfriend.”

“I see,” Adalsteinn said dismissively. “you sleep with him and bare his children in return for a life of comfort.” 

“Whoa!” Jack said, “You got it all wrong. He doesn’t provide for me. He provides for our kids. I pay my own way. Painting mostly. I was thinking of doing a portrait of Prince Helblindi while I was here.” Jack paused. “Unless there is a thing, a taboo, against painting people’s portraits.”

Adalsteinn eyed Jack curiously. “There is no such law. But you would be better asking the King if he would commission a portrait. Prince Helblindi is known for his frugality.”

“I don’t care about that. I could probably sell it on earth for good money, if Helblindi doesn’t want it. I just want to paint him. He’s damn good looking and he’s got the whole nice friendly guy exterior and a total b...” Jack amended his words before he got himself into trouble, “guy who is dangerous on the inside.”

“You are observant. He is not to be trifled with.”

“I gathered. Just like you're not a guard.”

“You question my ability?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I can see you're competent. You carry that spear like it’s part of your arm. You have a burn scar that reaches halfway up your neck. I know what those look like on a Jötnar. No one on Jötunheim uses fire causally, so that would mean either a metalworker, or a warrior. Your hands are not fire scarred so you’re no smith. The Aesir use energy weapons that cause burns like that, so there’s a good chance you fought in the last war. That along with the crow’s feet and assorted wrinkles tell me you're not young. Which means that either you should hold a higher position then guardsman or you are a screw up, and a screw up wouldn’t be assigned so important a job. Nor would a screw up have your attitude. A real guard would have been envious or sympathetic to my situation, a commoner as a King’s paramour, not dismissive. Plus you readily engaged in conversation. I don't think you'd be happy with of one of your men, if he was chatting with the guy he's supposed to be guarding."

Adalsteinn quirked a smile. “You choose to tell me this? Would it not have been to your advantage to keep such knowledge to yourself and share it with your King?”

“He probably spotted you the second he saw you. It took me a couple of hours to figure it out. Besides I hate secrets.”

“I would think in your position you would have a lot of them to keep.”

“Nope. Loki knows better than to discuss state secrets in front of me. I’m notorious for not being able to keep my mouth shut. So you can question me until you’re blue in the face and I won’t have anything of importance to tell you.”

Adalsteinn tilted his head. “I am already blue in the face and I do not see what my peoples’ coloring has to do with the length of an interrogation.”

“Yeah. That’s a human saying. It means until you run out of breath. You guys do run out of breath don’t you? Because if you don’t then it still doesn’t make any sense. By the way how long until this feast? I need to know if I should break out the snacks or ask for something. I don’t even know if its morning or afternoon. What with the clouds hiding the sun. Loki said that no one had calculated the time differential between Earth and Jotunheim. Plus there’s this whole portal magic cross space transfer. God I hope we aren’t going to end up back home and years have passed, like going to fairyland or Sakaar. Only in reverse for Sakaar. ”

They had arrived at the rooms. Adalsteinn frowned at this barrage of information, puzzled out the one question tapped a device on his wrist and said. “Slightly more than an hour before the feast commences. If that is all?”

“Yeah. Nice talking to you. Hope you won’t get into trouble because you got assigned to the clueless one.”

There was a rueful smile on the giant’s face but whatever he was going to say was lost as Loki approached the open door and asked. “What are you nattering about?”

“State secrets.” Jack answered and went inside. Loki shut the door behind them. “Me and Adalsteinn are going to overthrow the throne of Asgard and rule in place of you and Thor.”

“I’m hungry!” Robert said.

“And what shall you do as king little demon? Reconquer the remaining realms? Or spread your reign out across the galaxy?”

“I was thinking of lounging about in a bathrobe while you fed me grapes.” Jack said. He rummaged through their supplies he opened a can of sardines for Robert. “Here kiddo that ought to hold you for now.”

“You spoil the child.”

“Someone has to, and grandparents are kinda thin on the ground.”

Loki looked thoughtful. “I think Frigga would have accepted them, had Odin not been alive.”

Jack’s tail flicked. “My parents would have adored them. They would have taken family pictures and sent them out at Christmas time. Mom would have called them her little angles and fed them treats and taught them all about biology and disease vectors and Dad would have showed them how to play baseball and engaged them in long discussions on psychology and politics and the history of the Great Lakes. Even my birth father would have been happy to welcome them to his family.” 

He stopped and ran his fingers through his quills. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disparage your mom. Just kids are supposed to be loved no matter what. Not just accepted.”

“Yet you never told your parents about your true self, though you are happy to parade it around in front of the Jötnar.”

“You didn’t say I wasn’t supposed to.” Jack ignored the crack about his parents. This was simply Loki needling him, because it was easier then facing his own family relationships. “And it’s not like it’s some kind of secret. Helblindi knew Robert is part Niflar. Since you aren’t that kinda defaults to my side of the family.”

Loki strode over and grasped Jack’s chin in his hand and tilted his head up. “You know what I meant. You are not so thick headed that I must spell everything out for you.” 

“I’m not freezing my butt off because you like to keep everything under your hat.” Jack said. Then he smirked. “If you don’t like how I interpret your words you can always explain where I went wrong after supper.”

Loki gave his chin a painful squeeze and let him go. “I suppose I could make sure your butt is adequately warmed so to be in now danger of freezing off.” He grinned at Jack’s soft whimper. “However, if you insist on wearing that shape to tonight’s celebration, you need to mindful of your manners. Eating utensils were created for a reason.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes your majesty. I’ll try to remember to use a fork and not spit on the floor.”

“You embarrass me this evening and I will send you back to Earth.” Loki said quietly. 

“I won’t. I want this to succeed as much as you do. If you have a real reason for me doing or not doing something, tell me. Or at least…” Jack trailed off. “Was it really important for me to not change into my ice demon form?”

“It could have been. If they did not know you were a shape shifter earlier they do now. Though I suspect they have their own sources of intelligence in New Asgard. From now on Jack, you must obey without question. No more hunting for loopholes or pretending to misunderstand me. I may not have the time of opportunity to make everything clear to you. I expect you to use your brain. You could be quite intelligent if you didn’t try to show everyone how clever you are.”

“Uh. Yeah. About that.”

“What did you do?”

Jack related his conversation with the guard. Loki slowly shook his head, his lips in a tight line.

“It did not occur to you that I could use him, as long as he thought his disguise successful?”

“No.” Jack said, hanging his head. “I suck at spy stuff.”

“That you do.” Loki patted his shoulder. “It is of no import. I would not have you other than as you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is how he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast.

Despite Loki’s comments about Jack using the silverware, he didn’t change his position that Jack attend the meal in his demi demon rather than Niflar form.

“It is one thing to know and another to see.”

Loki held up the formal tunic. Jack growled. It had no impact. Loki waited while Jack flicked his tail muttered under his breath and finally gave in, shifting back so he could don the hated garment. That he was then handed a set of pale grey long woolen underwear to put on first didn’t improve his mood. 

“I hate these things. They itch.”

Loki ignored him and Jack swore again and put on the clothes. In truth they didn’t itch, the wool was Qiviut, softer than cashmere and considerably warmer than sheep’s wool. It was also extremely expensive, which was his real objection. That was why he’d stuffed the new underwear in his bags rather than wearing them to Jötunheim. But since Loki was adamant that he was to wear the formal garment to the welcoming feast he had little choice. While his demi demon form was more cold tolerant then the average human, it was not enough for him to handle the temperatures of the Ice Giant’s home in winter. The underclothes cut the biting cold considerably, the suede leather tunic and pants added to the warmth and when Loki draped a long cloak over his folded wings he finally stopped shivering. The cloak was incredibly light and woven in an intricate green and black design that looked like feathers. It was too big for him. Only the bulk of his wings prevented it from dragging across the polished tile. Jack brushed a hand over the material and felt a gentle unfamiliar magic woven into the fabric.

“It’s beautiful.” Jack said. “Who made it?”

“Don’t spill anything on it.” Loki said ignoring the question. He adjusted the cloak and fastened it a Jack’s throat. “If you tear it I’ll cut pieces out of your hide to mend it.” Though his words were harsh, his tone was soft and he cupped Jack’s chin in his hand and tilted the demon’s head up. “It is irreplaceable.”

“I shouldn’t then.” Jack said reaching for the clasp. “You should wear it.” 

Loki covered his hands. “I could not bear too. But it deserves a better fate then to be locked away in the dark. Be careful with it little beast.” 

“I will my lord.”

Loki took out Jack’s leash and clipped it to his collar. Jack looked at him and licked his lips. He hadn’t worn it in public in years. Mostly because he didn’t need either the reminder of Loki’s ownership or the confidence boost that being so obviously under his god’s control gave him. 

“You are not going to parade me down the halls of Utguard on my hands and knees?” Jack felt the flush rise to his cheeks as what had started as a statement of jeering disbelief ended as a question. 

Loki chuckled. “You’d love that wouldn’t you?” he tugged on the leash. “Maybe I should make you sit at my feet and eat the scraps I drop on the floor.”

Jack dropped his eyes and bit his lip to keep from begging.

Loki laughed. “As amusing as I would find that, I have no wish to disconcert our hosts.” 

He pulled the front of the tunic and under shirt away from Jack’s chest enough to thread the leash down against his skin. When it fell below the bottom of the tunic he lifted the cloak and tunic, looped the leash around Jack’s waist and tied the end to the base his tail. He patted Jack on the rump, dropped the cloak and tugged down the hem of the tunic.

"Comfortable?”

“No.” Jack answered. He narrowed his eyes. “I’d like it better under my pants.”

“I imagine you would. But I wish you to be focused on your duties tonight and not fall into complacency or become so aroused you make a spectacle of yourself.” 

He closed his fingers on Jack’s throat and squeezed. Jack tilted his head back and shut his eyes. Loki’s hand felt like a band of ice.

“Tonight you will listen carefully, your ears are sharper than mine. Focus on those who think they are out of earshot. You shall be polite, yet not overly familiar. You will not curse. You are in charge of Robert and should he be unreasonable you will take him back to these rooms rather than allow him to disrupt the evening. Do you understand?"

Jack rested his hands on Loki’s arm. “Listen, be polite, no cussing and take care of our son. Got it.” he said in a strangled voice.

“Good Jack.” Loki gave his throat a final squeeze, pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Now get Robert dressed that we may leave.”

“Okay.” Jack wheezed. As Loki turned away to finish his own preparations. Jack added. “Fuck. I love it when you do that.”

Loki smiled and Jack went out to wrestle Robert into his formal clothes. Not that there was much wrestling involved. Robert liked dressing up. He begged Jack to weave more ribbons around his quills, as his dark hair was plaited. Knowing Loki wouldn’t deny their son anything, Jack let him pick out a rainbow of ribbons that trailed down his back. He even braided a ribbon into the quills at the end of Robert’s tail. A tricky maneuver as the tail quills were losing their protective caps from infancy and several were quite sharp. Also Robert kept twitching his tail in excitement, having lost his fear of his father’s kin. 

But they were both ready when Loki emerged from their room in all the splendor of an Aesir king. Jack thought how beautiful he looked, with his sunset colored eyes and deep blue skin with its delicate markings. That he got to gaze on Loki in this form for the entire evening would make dealing with the discomfort of fancy dress worth it.

Loki rolled his eyes at Jack’s mawkish grin. He knew why the demon was grinning like a fool. He however was wearing this form solely for political reasons, not to please the aesthetic taste of his pet. He needed to illustrate to their hosts that he didn’t consider the Jötnar monsters. Otherwise he’d be more comfortable in his Aesir skin, using a warming spell against the environment. Something he planned to revert to once the night's festivities were over.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock that signaled their escort had arrived. Loki looked over Robert’s multi colored hairstyle with a rueful smile, straightened Jack’s rucked up tunic and picked up his son. Time to go.

Jack goggled as they were escorted to the central hall. Here the walls towered two and three times the height of their new guards. The stones were carved in swirling abstract designs, or perhaps they were words. Jack didn’t know enough about the Jötnar to tell which. Either way it was pleasing to the eye. The work appeared recent for the edges were sharp and had none of the patina of the uncarved stone. 

“Loki, does this mean something?” Jack asked indicating the walls.

“Undoubtedly.” Loki said with a smug grin.

Jack wrinkled his nose at Loki and glanced at the guards, but they were not forthcoming with any information. “Do you know what it means?”

“No.” At Jack’s huff of exasperation Loki continued. “It’s a form of Jötnar writing, but not one I’m conversant with.”

“It is in the ancient script and tells the story of Nil’s victory over Borr.” Helblindi said as he stepped through the archway ahead.

“Nil’s victory?” Loki asked.

“Yes. You have heard of them? Bölþorn’s child? Our grandparent. ”

“The tale was told somewhat differently in Asgard.”

“Many things were, from what I have heard of Odin’s version of history. He was quick to sever all ties to our world before the war. I am glad I have lived to see them reestablished.”

The archway led to a shorter passage and Jack could hear the deep pitched voices of the Jötnar in conversation. Robert began wiggling to get down and Loki handed him over to Jack who set the boy on the floor and took his hand. The room fell silent when they entered. Straight ahead, seated at a table on a raised Dias, sat a huge Jotun. But it wasn’t only his build that set him apart, nor the crown of ice white diamonds that glittered on his brow, nor even the scar that slashed a diagonal white line from temple to chin. It was his aura of quiet power and authority. He gazed expressionless on them. His eyes were large and calm and redder then any blazing fire. Jack had come to a stop, mouth agape and Robert was silent at his side. Even Loki faltered for a moment.

“Your Majesty,” Helblindi intoned, “may I present King Loki of Asgard and his son Prince Robert.”

“King Loki, Prince Robert,” Býleistr said with a polite incline of his head. His voice was a deep rich bass that vibrated through Jack like the amplifier at a rock concert. “Welcome to Jötunheim. We are honored to have you and yours as our guests.”

“Greetings King Býleistr,” Loki said, returning the nod to the exact same degree. He gave a soft hiss in Jack’s direction. Jack snapped out of his frozen stance and quickly executed a deep bow, which Robert copied to a lesser degree. “from myself and King Thor of Asgard. I am honored to be here.”

Býleistr motioned to the empty seats on his left, “Come join us. You know my brother Helblindi and I believe you have met my spouse and the commander of Jötunheim’s military, General Adalsteinn.”

Jack stared at the Jötun with whom he had so unguardedly spoken and was given the hint of a wink. Loki and Helblindi started forward. Jack followed with Robert, though he was uncertain about the seating. When they had climbed to the dais and walked around the table Jack saw the two chairs were on a platform and at a height to accommodate their shorter stature. Though as Jack looked he understood that the chair to Loki’s left had been raised to allow Robert to reach the table. There was no seat for him. Uncertain what to do he placed Robert in the chair and stood on the platform behind his son. Only then did he notice that there were two giants in uniforms standing behind the other occupants at the table. Loki gave his a slight headshake at Jack’s inquiring glance and Jack decided to just be quiet and play along with whatever was going on.

Býleistr clapped his hands and a cart laden with food was brought in, stopping first at the high table. The two uniformed Jötnar turned to the cart and began loading plates. One of them eyed Jack with curiosity as he watched them. 

“You may serve your King and prince.” The Jötun said in a near whisper and indicated two smaller plates. Jack’s tail flicked in anger. He’d been downgraded to a servant. As much as he wanted to protest he’d given his word to Loki that he would behave himself. He hoped off the platform and began loading the plates from the communal bowls. It didn’t help his attitude that the food smelled delicious and that he was hungry. He throttled back his temper and climbed back up and placed the plates in front of Loki and Robert. There was a vast tureen filled with a pale liquid that smelled to Jack like carrots but the other Jötnar were filling goblets with it so he copied their actions and placed the smaller goblets in front of Loki and Robert. When he turned back it was with another surge of anger to see the cart moving down the ramp to the lower tables. It was replaced with a tray holding a smaller bowl of the carrot drink and a pile of cloth napkins. The two Jötnar had taken their places standing behind the table again hands at their sides, looking straight ahead. Jack copied their stance, though he seethed inside.

The rest of the Jötnar were served by the cart’s attendants and as soon as they got a plate they began eating. Jack had no doubt they were being served by rank. The highest ranking got the choicest and freshest food. The lowest and farthest from the King’s table would get whatever was left. As for the servants? Jack didn’t know if they would get anything the way the cart was emptying.  
Robert turned to Jack a look of confusion on his face. He was used to Jack serving them, but he had always joined them at the table. 

“Where is your chair?” He sang in Niflar.

“I will eat later, baby.” Jack sang back. “It’s all right.”

The exchange had caught the attention of Býleistr and the king was looking at Jack with an astounded expression. 

The answer didn’t satisfy Robert and he turned to Loki, “Fath-ther,” Robert managed in English. “Why doesn’t Papa have a chair?” 

“It is not the custom here.” Loki said. “Be quiet and eat.” He sent Jack a warning look, but Jack didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it. 

Robert looked more troubled then before. He looked at his full plate and back at Jack. Jack shook his head but his son was only confused by his actions.

“You can share mine Papa.” Robert said in English, and picking up his plate he turned to hand it to Jack. 

Jack caught the edge of the plate before Robert managed to dump any food on the floor and returned it to the table. 

“Hawkling, I’m fine.” Jack said with a soft smile trying to comfort the boy. He too switched to English thinking it was his use of Niflar that had upset the Jötnar king. “Now do as your father says and eat your supper.” When Robert opened his mouth to protest. Jack used a sterner voice. “Robert behave yourself.” 

He hated to curb what was concern on his son’s part, but he didn’t want to cause any more trouble. Robert looked hurt, but he did as he was directed. Jack sighed and stepped back into place thinking he’d dodged a bullet, only to see several astonished and disapproving faces staring up at him, looking from him to Loki and back again. Jack’s tail flicked in agitation. He didn’t know what was wrong. He felt that there was some kind of danger looming. He could feel the tension down his back as his body prepared to shift to meet the threat. He fought it back down, though he trembled with the effort. Loki continued eating as if everything was fine.

It was Býleistr who put the difficulty into words. “I observe the traditions of Asgard have changed under your rule.”

“Yes.” Loki said. “Is there one change in particular which puzzles your majesty?”

“I am surprised that you now allow a person of no rank or eminence to so address a prince.”

“Being as that person is said prince’s bearer and my concubine, and as such holds the rank of jarl it can hardly be said he has no status, even if his foolish pride will not allow him to acknowledge his position or take up his allowance.”

Jack’s agitation found an outlet in the old argument and he turned to Loki as his temper flared. 

“I didn’t fucking earn it so I’ll be damned if I’m taking either your money or a stupid title to live in your house and raise our children. Not to mention I think your whole classed system is total bullshit! People should be judged on what they do, not on who their ancestors fucked, murdered or stole from to grab power!”

Into the shocked silence Loki calmly said,

“Nor has he the slightest ability to hold his tongue or tell anything but what is in his heart.” He gave Býleistr a slight smile. “I find it a refreshing break from the usual toadying and shallow courtly manners that I must put up with. Does Jötunheim not have the custom of one allowed to speak his mind to the king?”

“We know of the king’s conscience. But as my brother has decided to take up that role,” Býleistr said with a chuckle, “it seems redundant to have a jester as well.”

“I’m not a jester.” Jack grumbled.

“That, little beast, is exactly what you are.” Loki beckoned Jack to his side. “Now, no more outbursts.” 

He held up his goblet and when Jack would have taken it, Loki shook his head and put it to his lips instead. Jack drank the last of it and noticed that the Jötnar were now ignoring him. Loki only now handed him the empty goblet. Jack refilled it when he brought it back Loki held a piece of meat between his fingers and fed it to Jack. No one took the slightest notice. 

Jack stood quietly between his god and his son and took the bits Loki fed him. He still didn’t know what the hell had just happened, but Loki didn’t seem to be angry with him and he was getting to eat and in a manner he found very rewarding, though slightly humiliating. When Robert would have done the same, Jack closed his hand over his son’s offering and said. 

“Thank you kidling, but this is something only your Father does for me, Okay?” He kissed the top of Robert’s head and added. “It is very kind of you to offer to share though.”

“Okay Papa.” Robert sang and went back to his meal. A moment later he asked Loki in English, “Fath-ther , can I eat your bones?”

Loki chuckled at the awkward phrasing and handed Jack the mostly empty plate. Jack pushed most of the fish and meat bones onto Robert’s plate though he did swipe one for himself. The Jötnar where crunching through them as well and contrary to Loki’s assumption of silverware, there was none. The food had been cut into small pieces when it arrived from the kitchen and everyone ate with their fingers. But it was a delicate and mannered process, and far from some of the rude shoveling he’d seen at Aesir feasts. Another cart came by with more selections and fresh plates. Jack again served Loki, with a smaller portion for Robert who was starting to slow down. 

Jack listened to the conversations of the lower tables as he’d been directed. He heard a bit of speculation on Asgard’s reasoning behind reestablishing contact and a lot of gossip about people whose names he didn’t know. He overheard some of talk about himself and Robert and questions on how and why, would one of the Niflar find their way to Asgard to catch the eye of an Aesir prince. There was some speculation that it had been an assassination attempt foiled by romance. That was countered by the argument that the Niflar didn’t understand revenge and were unlikely to plot an assassination. Jack listened carefully to the argument trying to learn more of the Niflar, but the topic switched back to Loki and whether he or the Aesir could be trusted. The general opinion was no, but that the Aesir were too weak to be a threat, so it was better to forge an alliance to keep an eye on them. One old Jötun raised the point that since there were now so few of the Aesir, why not wipe them out entirely and be rid of any future problem? The counter argument was Thor. Both the gratitude for him killing the Titan and returning half the population of the Jötnar to life and also how such a powerful guardian would react should the Aesir be attacked. The old Jotun pursed his lips, clearly not convinced but deciding not to push his point. The conversation segued into the last visit of one of the Ljósálfar and the light elves’ clothing styles and jack lost interest. 

Robert began to wiggle about in his seat and Jack quieted him with a promise they would be leaving soon. When there was a break in the conversation between Loki and Býleistr he asked for permission to take Robert back to their quarters. When it was granted Jack gathered up his fussing son, bowed to the Jötnar Royalty and turned to leave.

“Jack,” Loki said adjusting the cloak on his shoulders, “Would you read Robert his story tonight? I wouldn’t want him to wait up for me.”

“Yes my lord.” Jack said with a slight bow. 

He was met at the foot of the dais by one the guards who had brought them to the feast. He noticed they took a different and longer route back to their quarters. No doubt to give someone enough time to examine Robert’s storybook. Jack chuckled. He knew Loki was simply fucking with the Jötnar. But he decided to play along and even paused to view the city at night under the soft light of its triple moons. He didn’t want anyone to feel they’d had to do a rush job, and the peaceful panorama was worth stopping for.

Robert played with his toys and chattered about his day while Jack wrote up the overheard conversations and his impressions. By the time he was finished, Robert’s excitement was lagging. Jack got him ready for bed, slipped him under the soft furs and read him his story. The boy was asleep halfway through. Jack smiled down at his sleeping son and was glad he was too worn out to fuss about his sister. They had shared the same bed in infancy and the same room until recently when little Frigga decided she wanted her own. Not that that kept Robert from crawling into her bed if he got lonely and his parent’s room was locked. A necessity after Jack woke up one morning with his youngest snuggled to his chest, Thor drooling into his hair and Loki’s morning erection nudging Jack’s butt. Robert had the uncanny ability to slip past patrolling guards and privacy wards alike. So far the physical locks foiled him. Jack ran his fingers through the delicate quills and kissed his son’s forehead. 

He’d once thought his own Niflar form, with its thin limbs, overlarge eyes, fanged muzzle and quills hideous. He’d come to tolerate it as more ancestral memories revived and he began to see the ice people as people and not monsters. But the day he’d seen Robert’s tiny form in his womb his reality shifted. He lost all hate for the shape that his youngest shared. He was beautiful to Jack’s eyes and perfect in every miniature feature. Even Loki seemed more at ease with his own Jötun shape these days as their son also carried the pale blue skin and delicate raised ancestral markings. To disparage his own Jötun blood was to disparage the innocent child who displayed that blood and that Loki would not do. 

Jack smiled and shut Robert’s bedroom door. He decided to take off the cloak and formal tunic and switch back to his Niflar form, but when he unclasped the cloak he found a message inside in Loki’s softly glowing seidr. His heartbeat quickened as he read it. He pulled off his boots, hung up the cloak, and untied the leash so it hung free from his collar. He stripped off the formal tunic and pants and hung them up as well, though he was starting to shiver in the cold. Following the directions, Jack threaded the cloak pin into his collar and read Loki’s incantation. Immediately the cold was banished.  
He checked the time, set up the portable stove, heated water and filled the teapot. He carried two cups, the tea leaves and pot into their room and set them on the dressing table. Jack grinned and skinned out of the underwear standing naked but for collar and leash. His cock was already filling out in anticipation and it took a few minutes of doing math in his head to get it to subside. He shifted into his human form, retrieved his small pack of cosmetics and carefully painted his eyes and lips in the manner Loki liked. He turned down the bed, checked that the warming spell on pot and cups was active and that the tealeaves and scoop in place.

His heart rate shot up when he heard Loki’s voice speaking to his escort at the door to the suite. Jack put one hand over his mouth to keep from whimpering in excitement. He knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, facing the closed bedroom door and waited his god’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki has set the Jötnar off on the wrong foot and put Jack firmly in his place. Yes, Jack can claim to not like classed society and be pissed at being taken for a servant at the same time. He's not perfect by any means, though if someone pointed out his prejudice, he'd be thoroughly ashamed of himself. Loki won't, because he finds Jack's contradictions amusing as hell, especially Jack's unconscious assumption that he stands on equal footing with Loki and Thor and his literal worship of Loki as his god.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening and morning of what passes for fun times. Porn.

His god had reverted to his pale skinned Aesir form when he entered the room and it felt incongruous to Jack to see him so, in this unfamiliar space. Loki smiled down at him and Jack’s heart ached in his chest. There was a pang like nostalgia, but it was for only yesterday. His throat tightened and all thought of sex games fled his mind. 

“What do you want, little beast?” Loki purred, running slender fingers through Jack’s hair and tugging on the leash.

The strangeness of his surroundings, of the scents and sights and sounds, the vast size of the rooms, the different flavors of the food and the triple shadowed moonlight all came crashing down on Jack.  
“I want to go home!” He bleated, and threw his arms around Loki’s knees and buried his face against his thighs.

Loki stood baffled for a moment, then he quietly lifted Jack to his feet, unsnapped the leash and sat him on the bed. Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” his voice quavered.

“It has been a long day.” Loki said and stroked his hand down Jack’s back. “I thought a beating would calm you for the night.”

“I know.” Jack sniffled, “So did I.” He lowered his hands and looked at his god his eyes wet with unshed tears. “I wanted it. But now…” He shook his head unable to put words to how he felt.

“You are over whelmed and over tired.” He rubbed his hand over Jack’s shoulder blades, “and feeling too vulnerable in your human shape?”

“Uh huh.”

Loki pulled him down so his chest was in his god’s lap. His hands were soothing on Jack’s back. 

“Then take out your wings Jack, and stretch out your tail and allow your claws their place.”

Jack shifted. It was intimate and pleasant to have his wings stroked as they emerged from his scapula and to feel Loki’s hand on his tailbone as it grew into his tail. The shift didn’t stop there and Jack took on the full Niflar form. He shivered in agitation, he hadn’t meant to go so far. But Loki said nothing about it, so Jack settled back down.

He was surprised when Loki rubbed the suede skin on the back of his wings. When Loki tapped his left wing, Jack lifted it so his god could stroke along the underside where the leathery membrane joined his back. With his right hand he tugged at the smooth quills that grew over the demon’s spine, starting as the nape of Jack’s neck and ending when he got to the base of the long tail. 

Jack sighed, it felt good. His quills were anchored in muscle and skin and not bone, and when Loki pulled them, or massaged his spine, it eased the tension he’d been holding in his back all day. The long fingers threaded over his scalp and the pulling and kneading was repeated. Loki left off petting his wings to caress his muzzle from his eyes to his lips. When Jack opened his mouth Loki reached inside to rub Jack’s tongue and pallet. It was a sign of trust that Loki brushed his fingertips over the inch long fangs that lined Jack’s mouth. 

Jack lay with jaws parted, his cobalt eyes half closed. That his god would touch him when he was like this, gaunt and completely inhuman, and touch him in a way he knew calmed him. This was an expression of affection that he treasured. Loki pulled at his long tongue and ran his fingers over the smooth scar that had never vanished no matter what form Jack took. Jack chirped softly when Loki took his fingers away.

“Does that scar bother you?” Loki asked.

“No. It’s the first mark you gave me, why would it bother me?”

“It was done in anger, not love.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jack said closing his eyes. “I like it. I like that it stayed. I like that your hand is visible in my flesh.”

“You like being owned.”

“I like being owned by you, my god.”

“Now I’m your god again?”

“You are always my god.”

“Is that why you disregard my orders and argued with me in front of the King and court of Jötunheim?”

“Oh.” Jack said. He looked at Loki from the corner of his eye to see how irritated his god was, but Loki's lips were tilted in slight smile.

“And why you refuse to dress and comport yourself in a manner befitting your station?” Loki said, “And why you refuse to accept the title and allowance bestowed on you and thus make me, your god, appear petty and parsimonious?”

“I won’t be kept!”

“Owned but not kept?”

“I have my pride.”

“Should you not be humble to your god?”

“I’ll lick your boots if you like.”

“No little beast, you’ll lick my books if you like. I have long ago seen through your pretense of submissiveness. You bow no more to my will then you wish to.”

Jack thought about that as Loki stroked his wings. 

“I… I don’t mean to.” 

Loki snorted.

“Really.” Jack said, “I do try to obey you, but… well sometimes the orders don’t make sense or I get angry or they don’t seem fair.”

“In other words you follow the dictates of your own mood and morals rather than the orders of your god.”

“I guess so?”

“You know so. You are a disrespectful, disobedient, contrary creature.” Loki followed his up with a light swat on Jack’s bony butt. “I would beat you for it, but that would only reinforce your behavior.”

Jack stretched and turn on his side to gaze at his god. “True. As Popeye would say, I yam what I yam.”

“What else is bothering you?”

Jack tilted his head. “What makes you think I’m still bothered?”

“This.” Loki tapped the end of Jack’s muzzle.

“Maybe I’m still cold.”

“No. The cloak pin assures you are comfortable at any temperature. Nor are you in season.” 

Jack wrinkled his nose and bared his teeth at Loki’s words. He didn’t have a season, as much as he had somewhat more fertile periods when he actually enjoyed vaginal sex, and wanted to be fucked in Niflar form. It wasn’t a compulsion as much as preference and it annoyed him that Loki referred to as if he acted like mindless animal. 

“You aren’t that lucky.” Jack snipped back.

“I am not Thor. Should I wish to fuck you, your mouth and ass will serve me just as well as your quim. Nor am I fond of getting jabbed because you get overexcited. Now tell me what has you unsettled Jack, and stop prevaricating.”

Jack sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Jack.” Loki warned.

“Really, I don’t know. It’s just the longer we are here, the more uneasy I feel. Like there is something off, but I can’t put my finger I on it.”

“Do the frost giants make you nervous? They are rather imposing to one unacquainted with their size.”

“Not really. I mean I recognize they can be very dangerous but I don’t think it’s them. It’s more subtle, like… Jack searched his mind “It’s like there’s a gas leak somewhere and I’m just catching a faint whiff once in a while, or a high pitched sound that I can barely hear.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s just that everything is so different.” He sounded unconvinced even to his own ears.

“You feel there is some danger, but you cannot say what the danger is.”

“No, not danger. At least not to us.” Jack rubbed his temples trying to find exactly what this feeling reminded him of. His head snapped back with a rattle of quills and Loki jerked his hand out of the way just in time to prevent getting impaled. 

“I know! It reminds me of a chorus class I took in high school. The piano was slightly out of tune and either no one else noticed or it didn’t bother them. But I heard it at every practice and finally I had to drop the class because I couldn’t sing to it. It’s like that. Jötunheim is out of tune.”

“Ah.” said Loki. “Now that I can believe.”

Having finally understood what was bothering him, Jack was able to let go of his Niflar form. He stretched, went up on all fours, shook like a wet dog as the quills and fanged muzzle disappeared. He folded his wings down and slid off the bed to kneel at his god’s feet. He nodded towards Loki’s groin. 

“Would you like me too take care of that?”

The petting that had relaxed Jack had had a different effect on Loki.

Loki looked at Jack’s obvious lack of arousal. “You don’t appear to be in the mood.”

“I’m in the mood to please you.” He laid his hand on Loki’s thigh. “Sometimes it isn’t about me.”

Loki made a soft sound of disbelief, but he nodded and leaned back on his elbows. “If you wish.”

Jack nuzzled his thigh and then opened Loki’s tunic and undid his pants. That his god didn’t use his magic to rid himself of his clothing told Jack how worn the day had left him. Seeing this Jack stood up and stacked the pillows behind Loki’s shoulders. Loki moved up on the bed, lay back and watched Jack through half closed eyes. Jack didn’t immediately return to his place. Instead he finished undoing Loki’s tunic and eased it off him and then knelt to remove his boots and socks and pants and underwear, leaving his god dressed only in his undershirt. Only then did Jack crawl on the bed between Loki’s spread thighs and lick up the length of his cock.

Loki’s hand dropped to the top of his head and he murmured, "Mmmm.”

Jack wrapped his hand around the base and took the thick warm shaft into his mouth. His eyes closed so he could focus on his work, and he lapped and sucked to the low sounds of Loki’s pleasure. He cradled Loki’s balls in his other hand and rubbed the smooth skin behind them. When he would have reached further Loki tugged at his hair.

“Not tonight.”

Jack acquiesced and worked Loki’s cock from base to tip bobbing his head and pressing his tongue where he knew Loki best liked it. Loki was passive for once and Jack drifted, the action so practiced he was half asleep when felt Loki’s balls pull up and his cock twitch. His hand tightened in Jack’s hair and Loki sighed and spilled his seed, hot and bitter on the demon’s tongue. Jack swallowed, slurped and sucked his god’s pulsing cock dry.

He rested his head on Loki’s thigh, the warm weight in his mouth. Jack held his mouth around Loki’s cock while it softened and Loki petted his hair.

“Good demon.”

Jack purred and made no attempt to move away.

“As pleasant as this feels, I’m not going to let you sleep like this, little beast. I don’t trust you to not shape shift in your sleep and I’m too fond of my cock to leave it in what could become a bear trap.” 

Jack sighed and let go. He kissed Loki’s cock, nuzzled the soft black curls and then crawled up beside him and snuggled up to his side.

“You let me do it before.”

“When you were locked in your human shape and wearing the muzzle that didn’t allow you to close your jaws. Neither limitation is fitting for our present situation.”

“You think we are in danger?”

“Not particularly, but should we need to respond to a situation it is better to be prepared. Sleep now. Tomorrow shall be another trying day.”

“Loki?”

“What now?” Loki said blowing his breath out in exasperation.

“In the morning,” Jack said with a yawn, “can I fuck you?”

Loki turned his head and kissed Jack gently.

“I think that can be arraigned.”

**

Jack awoke to a weight on his thighs, a pleasant sensation on his cock, and a dire need in his blader. He blinked his eyes open in the pale grey light to see Loki looming over him, a predatory smile on his face, his emerald eyes glittering and his hand wrapped firmly around Jack’s erection.

“You are a hard man to wake up.” Loki said and gave Jack’s cock another slick stroke. He bounced on Jack’s thighs and then raised up to his knees and made to shift forward.

Jack put one taloned hand on Loki’s chest. “Give me a minute.” he said in a strained voice.

Loki tilted his chin, took in Jack’s desperate expression, grinned, placed one hand on over Jack’s hips and swung off him. For a half second his weight was on the hand resting on Jack’s tensed belly. 

Jack curled into a ball and swore. “You fucking bastard, you did that on purpose.” Still bent over he got to his feet and hurried to the bathroom. “Served you right if I’d pissed on you.”

“You have a pillow stuck to your head.” Loki said in a helpful voice.

“Fuck You!” Jack said, pulling the pillow off his quills and throwing it in Loki’s direction.

“That’s the idea.” Loki chuckled.

Jack was in a better state of mind when he returned a few minutes later. His mood improved even more when he saw Loki was still lounging on the bed and stroking his cock. 

“Don’t dawdle Jack. I’ve fed Robert and set him up with his games, but they won’t keep him occupied forever.” 

“Should I?” Jack indicated his Niflar body. As Loki had predicted he’d shifted back in his sleep, his uneasiness triggering the defensive reaction.

Loki patted the bed. “No little beast, I don’t mind. On your back though, I’d rather the bedding took any collateral damage. No biting either and mind your claws.”

Jack climbed on the bed, lay on his back and grumbled, “Am I allowed to move or is that asking too much?”

“Perhaps I should tie you up if you are feeling uncooperative.”

Jack smiled. “I’d like that.” He reached his hands toward the headboard. 

Loki wrapped Jack’s wrists in seidr and pined them to the bed. When he stretched out his wings, tail, and legs they were secured likewise. Jack bared his teeth and Loki picked up one of Roberts hair ribbons from the nightstand and wrapped it around Jack’s muzzle tying it shut with a bow. He hooked his fingers under Jack’s collar and gave it a tug. 

“Move as much as you wish. I’d like to see you try to break free.” 

Jack took him at his word and threw himself against the bonds, arcing his back, twisting his body, tensing his shoulders, his thighs, trying to kick his feet and lash his tail and rip his wings free of the constraining magic. He growled and thrashed and Loki laughed at his exertions. 

“You are going to wear yourself out before we begin.”

Jack stopped his struggling, unable to do more than narrow his eyes to show his skepticism.

Loki patted his cheek and then ran his hand over Jack’s chest and pinched his nipples. Jack shut his eyes and sighed. Loki petted down his demon’s belly, brushing frost from the white hide. He rubbed his fingers through the coarse black hair at his groin and Jack’s cock responded, hardening and flushing a soft pink. Loki closed his fingers around the icy shaft and fondled the demon into full arousal. Jack whimpered and thrust into his hand.

“One would think you enjoyed being tied up.”

Jack growled again and pulled against the magic restraints.

Loki smiled. What looked like aggression was only eagerness on the demon’s part. He gave Jack’s cock a squeeze and then straddled him, raising up on his knees. Then he lowered himself, taking Jack’s freezing cock into the slick heat of his body.

His sharp gasp was followed by Jack’s muffled cry. Loki placed his hands on Jack’s chest and rocked forward to nip at his throat. “If I can take the cold, you can take the heat little beast.”

Jack’s response was to buck his hips up trying to sheath all of his cock into Loki’s ass. It was rare that Loki coupled with him when Jack was in Niflar form, rarer still when he used his seidr to override his own shape shift and remain in his Aesir shape. It bordered on the painful for both of them, and while Jack adored what amounted to temperature play, Loki had to be in the mood for such games.  
He was this morning, and rose back up on his knees and then dropped down as Jack thrust. Jack cried out a second time as Loki’s rim closed over the base of his shaft. He was so tight and hot Jack could hardly bear it. Loki rode him and Jack thrust wildly, trying to get deeper into that oil slick clutching heat. Loki goaded him into a frenzy, raking his nails down Jack’s chest and belly, biting him anywhere he could set his teeth and cursing him obscenely. Jack yanked against the ropes of seidr, frantic to be free, to wrest some control over their rough coupling.

He jerked hard and the restraints snapped. He grabbed his sweating swearing god by the hips and flipped them over. He hauled Loki up so his weight was on his shoulders and his butt in the air. Jack was up on his toes, his hind claws digging into the footboard, his wings grasped the headboard and his talons sunk in Loki’s spread thighs. Braced between those points he slammed into Loki’s ass, harder faster driving toward release. Loki’s heels kicked his rump with bruising force. He dragged Jack’s head down by the collar and slapped him hard across his bound muzzle, his cheeks, palm and backhand until the demon’s eyes watered and his ears rung with the force of the blows. 

The pain was bright and hot and jarring enough to send Jack into overload. He came in pulsing waves, filling Loki’s body with his icy spend, his hips hammering. He was lost in the pleasure, in the pain, in the animal need of climax. He shook with every beat of his heart.

His eyes closed, his taunt muscles sagged and he collapsed, clawing at the ribbon until it broke. His jaws gaped with his panting. 

Loki cursed and writhed under him and Jack laughed. He laughed harder when Loki shoved him off, rolled him onto his belly, jerked him roughly onto his knees by his tail and buried his cock up Jack’s butt with no more prep then a gob of warm spit. 

There was no further cursing, nor slaps nor bites. Loki was focused on his own pleasure and Jack was so spent his body was as limp as a rag doll. His god didn’t seem to mind and Jack gloried in Loki's strength. He loved how he was moved this way and that, loved the painful stretch and the overwhelming warmth. Loki fucked his unresisting body and Jack shut his eyes and took it with a gaped jaw smile. He was drifting and dazed when he felt Loki pick up his pace. Loki's cock jerked and Jack howled with the intense heat of his god’s seed spurting into his hole. He tried to pull away, but Loki held him fast. Making him take every drop and endure the aching fever of his cock until it finally softened. 

When he finally let him go, Jack curled around the scorching pain, his tail tucked over his throbbing hole.

Loki lay beside him panting.

“Hurts.” Jack whimpered.

“Same.” Said Loki.

Jack opened one eye. “You could heal it.”

“So can you.”

“Mmm hmm. But it hurts too good.”

“Pervert.”

Jack turned on his side to slowly look Loki over.

“So says the guy who is bleeding all over the bed and has frostbite up his ass.”

Loki chuckled. He started to sit up, winced and lay back down to catch his breath. Green light crawled over his body and the wounds from Jack’s talons closed. He sighed. “Thor would have a heart attack were he to have witnessed that.”

“Then it’s a good thing he isn’t here.”

“Heal yourself. I don’t want the Jötnar thinking I abuse you.” Loki patted his bruised cheek and Jack yipped. “All of it little beast, inside and out.”

“Did you?” Jack said calling his magic to his hands and beginning at his face. "The inside part?"

“I will before we leave the rooms.”

Jack licked out his long tongue. “I could always kiss it better.”

“Intriguing as that sounds, we don’t have time for round two.” Loki stretched, winced again and got up. He extended his hand to Jack and pulled him to his feet. 

“I wasn’t pushing for another go, just offering to rim you.”

“Ah.” Loki said. “In that case, you may clean up your mess while we bathe.” 

Jack chirped in pleasure.

“And Jack…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t even think about biting my ass with that fish trap you call a mouth.”

“Yes my lord. I won’t think about it at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are coming to this without reading anything prior in the series, Jack is a hard core masochist. Loki occasionally has a taste for it when he's stressed. Thor doesn't mind indulging him in a little slap and tickle but draws the line at anything beyond spanking. He gets disturbed if he sees Loki even whipping Jack, much less getting out the knives and decorating his pet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits with some Jötnar relatives.

Jack was singing softly as he followed the guard down the corridor, Robert trotting at his side. The morning’s erotic exercise left him relaxed and happy, and he was looking forward to Robert to meeting his cousins. Jack had not known that Loki had two half-brothers on Jötunheim until three days ago. It wasn’t precisely a secret, only that no one had bothered to explain to him that King Býleistr and Prince Helblindi were Laufey’s sons. It was only overhearing Thor remark on the relationship and Loki’s quick dismissal of it that he’d known at all. Learning Helblindi had two children of his own and Býleistr three had come as an added surprise. A nice one as far as Jack was concerned. 

Loki, however, seemed disconcerted to have the reality of the situation thrust upon him, though doubtless he knew of the existence of his sibling’s offspring. He was insistent on maintaining the role of foreign royalty on a diplomatic mission, while to Jack it seemed like a good opportunity for a long awaited family reunion. That he’d been invited with their son to visit Helblindi’s mate Guðleifr, and their youngsters underlined his views. Perhaps in a less formal atmosphere he would be able to ask a few questions about the fate of his own people.

The Royal apartments were not far, and lavish in size though somewhat Spartan in furnishings. A state he’d noticed in all the rooms so far. Whether it was choice or necessity Jack didn’t know. Perhaps the Jötnar where not as covetous of possessions as the Aesir or humans were. Something to think of another day. Jack’s attention shifted to the burly Jötun who was coming forward to greet them, two small, well smaller Jack corrected, Jötnar at his side. The two children where both taller than he, the younger by a few inches and the older by a foot or more.

“Greetings, Mr. Linden” Guðleifr began. They were interrupted by the smaller child’s excited squeal.

“Mapa! The tiny baby! It has wings! Can I hold it?” The child started forward.

Robert retreated behind Jack and clung onto his leg. Jack dropped a hand to his head and chirped at him.

“Eileif. Stop. You are frightening the little one.” Guðleifr rumbled. They turned back to Jack. “Please excuse them. Eileif has been very excited to meet your child. I am Huntmaster Guðleifr, spouse to Prince Helblindi. This is my oldest, Hákon, and my youngest, Eileif.

“Glad to... I’m honored to meet you Huntmaster Guðleifr, Hákon, Eileif. My son Robert Lokison.” Jack urged Robert out from behind him. “They won’t hurt you, baby. Come out and say hi.”

“Hi.” Robert snapped poking his head around Jack’s leg then retreating. In Niflar he sang. “They’re scary Papa.”

To Jack’s surprise Guðleifr knelt down and sang in a minor key “Come honored prince, my offspring will do you no harm. You are as safe in my dwelling as if you were my own child.” 

Robert’s eyes grew big and he looked up at Jack who was standing slack jawed. “Papa he can talk!”

Guðleifr chuckled. “In several languages, little prince. And I am not he but they as are all the Jötnar. We are not divided into two kinds as are” They paused a second, “other peoples.” The implication of 'lesser people' hung in the air.

“Like me, Papa? Like Corbin? Like you?” 

Jack had regained his composure. He really wanted to talk to Guðleifr now. Even Loki had only learned a little Niflar. “Yes Robert, like you and Corbin and I.”

Robert looked reassured by this exchange and he stepped out from behind his parent. He scowled at Eileif and Hákon. “I’m not a baby. I’m ten. I’m too old to be picked up.”

“You must speak in Midgard’s words, they do not know Niflar.” Guðleifr said.

Robert repeated his statement in English.

“You can’t be ten years old.” Hákon stated. I’m only six.”

“Am too!”

Jack remembered what Loki had said to Helblindi. “You are ten in earth years, Robert. That’s four years here.”

“I’m 3 years and one winter.” Eileif said. They looked at Guðleifr. “They are older than me?”

“So it would seem.” his parent said.

“Then I’m the baby and you can pick me up.” Eileif said.

That made Robert giggle and he followed the two children to a corner of the room where were toys set out.

Seeing Robert settle in, Jack went with Guðleifr to several cushions around a table and took a seat. The Jötun offered him wine and food and Jack took a glass he suspected was made for a child. He downed the contents to quell his nervousness.

“Where did you learn to speak Niflar?”

“In the training field to the south of the city. Why?”

“No, I meant. Who taught you?”

“Sound of the first rising of the small sharp fined fish.” Guðleifr sang so softly Jack almost missed it.

“They were Niflar.”

“So they were. One of several that followed Laufey into war. As did I. I was young then and hungry for battle.”

“Did any of them come back?”

Guðleifr made a soft sad sound. “No. They were abandoned to the mercy of the Aesir. And the Aesir have no mercy.”

Jack shut his eyes. The words were a sword in his heart. But he had a tiny bit of hope left. “Are any of the Niflar living here on Jötunheim? Or maybe on Niflheim?”

“I am sorry to be the barer of bad news. Those on Niflheim were slaughtered by Odin or his cursed daughter. The shock of their deaths were felt by their few remaining kin here. They left the city and went north. No one has seen or heard of them since the end of the war.”

“But they might still be alive?” Jack asked with a quaver in his voice.

“A possibility, though I very much doubt it. When they left they said the song was finished. I am one of the few here who still remember their language.” 

“But what of their children? The Valkyrie said that there were children like Robert, born of Jötnar and Niflar blood.”

“There were.” Guðleifr said with a heavy tone. They poured themselves a second glass of wine, drank it without speaking and looked at the children playing in the corner. Jack could feel the grief that surrounded his host like a cloud.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Guðleifr sighed. “There is no fault in your asking. It is no doubt why Helblindi sent you to see me. Helblindi is my second mate. I stand a hundred years older than they. My first mate was the Niflar who taught me their tongue. I bore them a child. “The beauty of the lake in winter.” They were a shy, quiet child, like yours.” The threatened tears spilled down the craggy face to form tiny icicles on the wide jaw. 

“They stayed behind when we went to war. I returned alone, enraged at the treatment of my beloved and their people, our allies, at Laufey’s hands. I was not alone. The massacre on Niflheim drove us to rise against him. He had bowed to the Aesir and had Odin’s support again. We failed. Our children paid the price.”

The giant looked at Jack and Jack saw the pain in his blurred crimson eyes. Jack put his hand over Guðleifr’s massive forearm. 

“Purifying the race he called it. But it was revenge for our daring to challenge him and a coward’s way to prevent them from avenging their betrayed parents in the future.”

The Jötun’s eyes returned to the children drawn by Robert’s high pitched squeal of excitement, and their own children’s lower pitched giggles.

“It was long ago and King Loki has made him pay for it. His life ended, his monuments fallen, and his followers buried in the ruins of his palace.”

“And you have these children now.”

“Yes.” Guðleifr said with a smile. I met Helblindi in exile and their hatred for Laufey matched my own, and their grief for their mother, mine for my lost mate and child. We plotted together and along with Býleistr and Adalsteinn led many a raid. Our mutual goal became mutual respect and then love. But we put off children. I would not risk losing another to Laufey.”

“That’s why they are both so young and close together in age.”

“Yes. Helblindi was pregnant within a week of hearing of their father’s death.” Guðleifr chuckled. “That was a celebration I will not soon forget.”

Jack laughed. “No wonder he welcomed Loki so warmly.”

“Your kings have done much to improve the reputation of the Aesir. But it is a long and bloody history. Two acts that indirectly benefited Jötunheim will not erase those feelings. But tell me Jack, how did one of the Niflar, a mage strong enough to shape change, become allied with the heirs of Asgard?”

“Ah, it’s a long story.”

“We have the day before us and I am curious. Also why do you call yourself by a Midgardian name?”

“Well, I’m from Midgard, and I was named by my foster parents. I’m only half Niflar. My birth mother was a succubus. One of the Fallen. My birth father was…” Jack had to think back past the inherited memories of despair and longing. His sire had renamed himself during those years. He frowned, that thousand year isolation had stolen away his sire’s past self. “I’m sorry I don’t what he was called before he was stranded on Earth. He called himself, Alone. He called me,” Jack sang the barely remembered descending notes, this time he knew what they meant. “The lost dream of hope.” He tilted his head, thinking. “That’s a mouthful. Kinda discouraging when you get down to it. I like Jack a lot better.”

“They were left behind? I thought the Niflar were all killed by Odin’s army. How did your father evade them?”

“I think he was wounded in battle and they thought him dead. All I know is he was alone for a very long time. His memories are not…” Jack paused. “good. I’d rather not think of them.”

“You must miss him.”

“I never knew him. He died before I was born and the creature who bore me shortly after. My real parents were human. I was raised as a human. He made sure I would look like one. It got a bit messy once I found out I wasn’t. But that was a long time ago, I got over it.” 

Jack didn’t mention how long. He’d seen the looks Loki got if his real age was mentioned. Which was stupid. He’d been made to grow up at a human rate. Corbin wasn’t much slower to mature, at 32 earth years he was to Jack’s eyes an adult, even if Thor and Loki treated him like a precocious child. That brought to mind Robert, who was small and Jack had to admit, very young for his age even by Aesir standards. At ten his half-sister was similar to a bright human five year old. Jack’s youngest seemed more equivalent to a child of three.

“I had hoped some of the Niflar were still alive. I know so little of them and many of the memories I’ve inherited are difficult to interpret. I… may I ask you a few questions? Or will it be too difficult?”

“I shall answer as best I can. It is good to remember them. Their lives should not be forgotten.”

“I am concerned about Robert.”

Guðleifr looked over the tiny boy who was sitting on his oldest child’s lap, a thumb in his mouth, and his eyes focused on the Jötnar children’s game. “He truly is four of our years?”

“Yes.” Jack said with a sinking feeling. “Is that… Is he…? Normal?”

Guðleifr touched Jack’s arm. “I cannot reassure you. The children of mixed species are each unique. There was variation in how they matured among those children of Jötnar and Niflar blood.”

Jack nodded. “I just wish I knew. I don’t know if I’m doing enough for him. Or too much.”

“Is that possible? To do too much for a child?”

Jack sighed. He wasn’t about to take Loki’s position in this argument. “Only if it would keep him from growing up.”

“If he does not grow up, it will not be because you love him.” Guðleifr met Jack’s eyes. Again the Jötun’s eyes had a sheen of tears, though these remained unshed. “A few of the children, those who had a Jötnar parent that carried the trait of diminished size, slowed in their growth. While their siblings matured, they remained as children in both body and mind. It puzzled the Niflar why such an occurrence bothered us. I don’t know if it was because they accepted things as they were, or if those children would have eventually grown into adults. 

“Children like Robert.” 

“Perhaps. However King Loki and you are both of mixed peoples. Robert may very well grow up without trouble, if on his own schedule. The Niflar were not concerned, though they have very little sense of the passing of time.”

“Were the children otherwise healthy?”

“Yes. Had one not known their age than one would not have thought them different.”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. You had me scared there for a minute.”

“The prospect that Robert may remain a child does not alarm you?”

“I’m pretty young. If that happens I’ll be able to take care of him for almost his whole life. When I die Corbin will take care of him. I was afraid he was going to get sick and I’d lose him.”  
Guðleifr studied Jack. “You are more like your sire’s people then you look.”

Jack shrugged. In truth he didn’t really yet know how he felt, the information was too overwhelming, but he didn’t want to share with the Jotun, no matter how friendly they seemed. He decided to change the subject. 

“Niflar can’t keep track of time?”

“Of hours and days yes. However Niflheim has no seasons, there is nothing to measure years by so they use events. There was no way to tell how old anyone was, once they were no longer a child, until the decrepitude of old age came upon them. Having passed down memories, they would tell of things and I never knew if they had experienced it themselves or if one of their ancestors had. I don’t think there was much difference to them.”

“It was all part of the song.” Jack said, “Unending from the beginning of time. They added verses but the chorus tied them together. It played through them.”

“But not through you?”

“No. One voice is not a choir. I’m just a guy who picked up a few sheets of music after the performance is over.”

“Yet your child knows your sire’s language. Are you not writing a song of your own?” 

“My children. Corbin and Frigga both know it. You may be right.” 

“We were informed Frigga II is King Thor and King Loki’s daughter.”

“She is, but I carried her. I was surrogate for Loki. So she got a bit of my genetics. Magic genetic transfer apparently. You’ll have to ask the healers, or Loki. The science was too complicated for me. Even if she hadn’t got that bit of my blood, she’s still my daughter.”

“Do the Aesir no longer trace their lineage through the sire?”

“They still do. Legally Thor has the biggest claim. But it’s not like he would try to take her away from me. One he’s not a complete asshole. Two he’d have to kill me before I gave up any of my kids. Three, he agrees that she belongs to herself first. It’s not an issue and eventually the law will be changed.” 

“You speak somewhat disparagingly of your King.” Guðleifr said.

Jack put his hand over his mouth way too late. “Fuck me! I forgot. I…” Jack stopped again realizing he’d been, once more, careless of his words. “Please don’t be offended. I don’t mean anything by it. Thor knows that. It’s just the way I talk.”

“You should be careful,” Guðleifr’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “making me an offer like that. Some Jötnar would be happy to take you up on it.”

Jack tilted his head puzzled, then understanding dawned and he blushed and dropped his eyes. When he raised his head there was a calculating look in them. “Really?”

Guðleifr chuckled. “If you were free. Though that would be seen as an especially blunt flirtation. However, as you are King Loki’s concubine, few would dare to trespass.”

“He doesn’t own me.” Jack said irritated. “I make my own choices on who I…” He tried for a less crude phrasing, “who I have sex with.”

It was Guðleifr who now wore a look of puzzlement. “King Loki would be content with such an action?”

Jack laughed. “No. He’d be royally pissed off, uh, really angry if I did that. I’d be causing a diplomatic incident. Making him look bad. Damaging New Asgard’s reputation. So it wouldn’t be worth it.” Jack sighed. “It’s fun to tick off Thor once in a while, but getting Loki more than annoyed is a really bad idea. He’d ship me back home in a heartbeat and I’d lose any chance of learning more about the Niflar.” Jack shrugged. “I can’t keep up with Loki anyway, much less take on another lover, as tempting as your people are. Such liaisons are better kept to the realm of fantasy.”

“Without a doubt.” 

Robert had left the game and he tugged at Jack’s pant leg. When Jack opened his arms his son crawled into his lap and rubbed his nose against Jack’s chest, signaling his hunger. 

“You want a sandwich.” Jack said and nodded toward the plate of bread and sliced meats.

“No.” Robert sighed. He laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Guðleifr gave Jack a questioning look.

“He’s getting tired.” Jack explained.

“We have no taboos about nursing should you wish to.”

“He’s been weaned.” Jack said, remembering that difficult time. That Frigga suddenly demanded her own room only made it doubly hard. Jack had given into the silent and not so silent disapproval of his gods at continuing to allow Robert to nurse once he was out of diapers.

“So young?” Guðleifr asked. 

“It’s not Aesir custom to nurse past infancy.”

“A stupid custom that so endangers your child’s health.” Guðleifr said with anger in their voice. “Perhaps that is why he is so slow to develop.” At Jack’s shocked and guilty expression they immediately amended. “I should not have said that. It may have no bearing whatsoever.”

Jack shook his head. “No, you are right. I should have fought them. It wasn’t the custom of my foster parent’s people either, but I knew it wasn’t wrong. That’s when he stated to slow down and had all this trouble about sleeping alone too.”

“He doesn’t sleep with you? A child of that age?”

Jack shook his head, deciding not to relate the number of times he’d tucked a crying Robert in beside him in his own bed on the floor, rather than continue to sleep beside his god knowing his child was unhappy. Or how he’d sneaked his sleeping boy back into his own room before Thor or Loki awoke.

“Loki would not approve of him being in bed with us when he is feeling amorous.”

“You sleep and couple in the same place?” Guðleifr asked with all the disgust of one finding out the dining table was in the toilet. 

Jack suddenly realized why there were two bedrooms with two large beds in the suite and only the smaller one, where they’d put Robert, had a locking door. It also explained the lack of any other furniture in that room.

“Um. Yes?” 

“That’s why you force your children to sleep alone?”

“I think there are other reasons.” Jack said. “Privacy. Some people like their own space. His sister wanted her own room.”

Jack wondered if Frigga’s decision had been her own or if she too gave into the social pressures. Robert’s nightly crying would have added to any outside influences. Had he completely failed his children? He thought back to Corbin’s childhood. Corbin had nursed well into the time they started their first lessons, and no one thought anything of it. Finlos liked having sex in the afternoons when Corbin was napping and if Corbin woke they knew better then to disturb their parents. Now that Jack thought of it Corbin used their own bed mostly for napping and slept curled up in either Jack’s or his stepfather’s arms half of the nights. It wasn’t until they were back on earth that Corbin fell in with the custom of sleeping alone. Even then, when they were on their own in New York, Corbin would often sleep beside Jack, complaining of nightmares.

It _was_ because of sex Jack realized. The Jötnar bypassed the situation by having one place for sex and one for sleeping. But the Aesir and Western culture hadn’t, so sleeping and sex got conflated. Hell they even both used “sleeping with someone” to mean having sex with them. 

“You have given me a lot to think about.” Jack said, standing up. “I’m grateful you invited me into your home.”

“I hope it shall not be your last visit.”

“It won’t. I just need a couple of days to, to take in everything we have discussed.”

Guðleifr nodded. “You also have given me much to consider.”

Jack winced internally, and hoped he hadn’t said something that could hurt Loki’s mission. 

“Thank you for having us.” Jack said as Guðleifr escorted them to the door. Robert waved at his companions from his perch in Jack’s arms.

“You are welcome here, child of Midgard and Niflheim, as are your children. Should you ever need refuge, my home is yours.”

Jack couldn’t, in all honesty, extend the same curtesy, if it was a curtesy. “Thank you.” He said instead. “I hope we may become friends.” That at least was heartfelt. He liked the big sad Jötun.

*

It was late in the evening when Loki returned. Jack and Robert had eaten in their rooms, because Loki was still in meetings with the Jötnar King and counsel and Jack was banished from the main hall as Loki didn’t trust him to keep quiet after his morning visit with Guðleifr. Jack knew he’d disappointed Loki but he wasn’t sure what he’d done. He knew Loki was not happy that Jack had used his shapeshifting to induce lactation and having his god come back from his morning conference to find Robert nursing had probably not been the best way to break it to him.  
Jack didn’t know how to even approach Loki about Robert’s possible stalled development. But he’d put up with Loki’s and all of Asgard’s disapproval if it meant he was repairing any damage he’d inadvertently done. That the boy had settled right down after feeding and fallen asleep for his nap without his usual fussing meant, at least in the short run, it was worth it. 

But as the day wore on without any word Jack began to worry that he’d been manipulated into causing Loki trouble. As a result he’d been pacing their rooms the past two hours and had worked himself into an anxious panic. 

He had to bite his lip to keep from immediately tackling Loki with questions the second he walked into the room. It was obvious to Jack, Loki was tired and irritated from the set of his shoulders and the way he strode across the room without greeting and immediately poured himself a glass of liquor. He drank it down in one go and refilled the glass.

“Rough day?” Jack asked.

Loki glared at him, his lips pressed together in a firm line. Jack flinched back, his tail lashing.

“Stop that.” 

“Don’t yell at me!” Jack snarled.

“I” Loki said with cold precision, setting his glass on the counter, “am not the one yelling.”

“Fuck yopfg.” Jack’s angry reply was cut off when Loki slapped his hand over his mouth and shoved him against the wall. Jack shifted and attempted to sink his fangs into Loki’s palm, but his god was too quick and snatched his hand away only to backhand Jack across his face, hard enough to rattle his brains. He was no match for Loki’s physical strength, less for the magic that wrapped around him and forced him back into his demi demon form. He shivered when his clothing melted off his skin like water, leaving him vulnerable and naked in his god’s powerful grasp. Loki spun him around wrenched his arms behind his back and bent him over the counter. 

“What the hell do you think…”

Again he was silenced by Loki’s hand clapping over his mouth. This time there was a muzzle in it and Loki forced it into his mouth. Jack bit into the leather gratefully and the tension drained from his body. He laid his head on the counter, stopped fighting and closed his eyes. The straps pulled tight catching some of his hair with sharp twinges in his scalp. Loki crossed his wrists over his wings holding them with one strong, long fingered hand. He kicked Jack’s feet apart, grabbed his balls and lifted Jack onto his tiptoes.

“Be silent little beast. I’m not in the mood for your chatter. I’ve had my ears filled with the complaints and recriminations of the Jötnar all day.” He gave Jack’s balls a twist that made the demon whimper in pain. His breath was hot on Jack’s neck. “At the moment I only want one thing from you.”

Jack nodded, pushed his butt against Loki’s arm to show he was willing and then rocked forward to keep the pressure on his balls.

Loki chuckled. “Pervert.” He kissed the back of Jack’s neck, give his balls another twist that made Jack squeal, the sound muffled. “Do you like that?”

Jack nodded vigorously. 

“Good. Don’t move.”

Loki released his wrists and Jack stayed in position, only turning his head to watch Loki. He leash appeared in Loki’s hand. Loki slipped the handle over Jacks sac, slid the leash through the loop and tightened it so Jack’s balls were separated and pulled forward. 

Jack whimpered in excitement and shifted from foot to foot.

Loki snaked the leash through the ring in Jack’s collar, over his shoulder then tied the end around his crossed wrists. He threaded the end of Jack’s tail under his wrists and tugged it taunt, until the demon was held on his tiptoes, his back swayed, his ass tilted up. He wrapped Jack’s tail around his wrists and then looped and clipped the end of the leash about to hold it securely in place. Jack was trembling, strung tight between the lead stretching his balls forward and his tail forcing his ass in the air.  
Loki palmed his hard cock.

“I will assume you have a good reason for putting Robert back on your breast, considering the amount of complaining you did about his teeth and in the face of my expressed disapproval for babying him.”

Jack nodded, confused at the serious subject and his present position.

Loki's other hand roamed over Jack’s tensed butt.

“I will assume that any words you spilled to Guðleifr which caused Helblindi to look smug after your visit, were done from ignorance rather than maliciousness.”

Jack nodded again and chewed on the leather muzzle to calm himself.

“However.” Loki picked up his glass, took a drink, and a leather strap appeared in his hand. A misty green light formed a globe around them and Jack knew Loki had just cut off sight or sound escaping their immediate area. “I shall not put up with you attempting to start a fight the moment I enter a room rather than dealing with whatever is bothering you.”

The strap cracked across Jack’s ass with the sound of a rifle shot. He bucked in pain and then gave a muffled yelp as his balls were tugged nauseatingly hard by his movement. 

Loki chuckled. He ran his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock, examined the purled drop it gathered and then licked it off.

“I wonder how long you can hold out little beast. Shall we see?”

Jack nodded and whined around the muzzle. Loki rotated his neck, shrugged his shoulders and smiled, stroking his hand over the rising welt on Jack’s rump.

“Good. I’ve been wanting to beat the shit someone for the past 10 hours.”

Jack shivered and shut his eyes, his heart racing in anticipation. "Thank you! Thank you!" he thought in the darkness behind his squeezed tight lids.

The strap swung. Pain exploded across his skin, grew, layered became his whole world. Jack surrendered to it. All his fear and worries and guilt melted in the punishing heat of his rump and thighs, in the deep helpless gut wrenching hurt of his balls. Even his lust was spent unnoticed in the ecstasy. He was flying when the strap fell to the floor and Loki cut the leash, freeing him. He was unresisting when his god took possession of him and he danced to Loki’s tune. Smiling and happy and safe, safe, safe in the embrace of his god’s arms and his thrusting cock and the throbbing heat of the beating.

Afterwards Loki cleaned him up, removed his seed and his spattered blood from the floor, closed the split open welts and eased the bruises. Then his god carried him to bed, where Jack purred and chirped, high on endorphins and submission until he fell asleep.

Loki stroked Jack’s cheek healing away the puffy bruise from his sleeping lover. He knew they were both too set in their ways, their desires too complementary to give this up. Loki with his need to work off his anger and frustration in cruel violence and Jack with his hunger to drown his fears in the release of physical damage and obedience to another’s will. They would talk in the morning, Loki resolved, when both were calmer. He could root out what was bothering his pet demon and find out if he’d said anything damaging or if Helblindi’s self-satisfied attitude was only bluff. With an unexpected ache in his throat Loki wished Thor were here. His brother’s physical presence alone was grounding.

When the door to their room opened Loki laid a finger to his lips. With a soft wave of his hand he and sleeping Jack were clothed in pajamas. He lifted the blankets and his son snuggled in beside him. It was easy to set the spell that would awaken him before Jack so he could slip Robert back into his own bed in the morning. Loki shut his eyes and sincerely wished he was back home. 

Home he thought with wonder. His home. His family. He loved them with a fierce possession. He would burn the universe to ashes to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is easily influenced by someone he considers sympathetic. He was really trying hard to be on his best behavior and its not fair that Helblindi took advantage of Jack's reputation to play it against Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two promises kept

“You took the worst possible interpretation of Guðleifr’s words and then acted upon that view.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Jack answered as Loki combed his hair into a semblance of order. “Don’t pretend that you aren’t worried about him too.”

“I am somewhat concerned. However, Guðleifr did say the offspring of Jötnar and Niflar pairings did not all mature at the same rate.” He tugged a lock of Jack’s hair. “Either keep your quills up or lay them flat, this is difficult enough.” 

Jack focused on his breathing to relax and his quills raised from his scalp. Loki began braiding the combed out sections of his hair. 

“I think it would have been advisable to consult with Björg on Robert’s diet before making any changes.”

He didn’t think it advisable to tell Loki how easy it had been to bring on his milk. It felt like letting go of something he’d been forcibly holding back, as if his body knew what his mind refused to admit. Jack slide his eyes to where his son was curled around Loki’s pillow, sleeping soundly. “I gave him the option, I didn’t force it on him. You may not have noticed, but he ate all of his breakfast this morning and all of his lunch after he nursed. Without either of us having to prompt him to finish. And you saw how quick he fell asleep for his nap.” 

Loki made a noncommittal humming. 

Jack decided to change the subject. “You’re going to the ceremony as an Aesir? Is that safe?”

Loki hummed again.

“Why I am allowed to be Niflar?”

“Prince Helblindi requested it.” 

“Why?”

“I assume he wishes you to display your Niflar blood.”

“Why?” Jack asked again, hiding his grin.

Loki gave the braid a sharp tug. “That’s enough.”

“But whymmgh.” Loki’s fingers wrapped around Jack’s muzzle holding his mouth closed. He whispered in Jack’s ear. “Don’t attempt to annoy me. If you want a whipping ask for it. We have a few minutes.”

Jack nodded and Loki released his hold. “In the front room. But only a whipping. I’m not going to play with you.”

Jack rose to his feet and laid out Robert’s overtunic and boots while Loki took stock of his own appearance. He rummaged through the toy bag and held up a short split tail whip. Loki smiled, checked on Robert and went out. Jack closed the bedroom door behind them.

Jack dropped his pants, lifted his tunic above the small of his back, folded his wings, raised his tail and bent over the counter. “I wish you’d just do this rather than harangue me. I made a decision based on what I thought was best for him.”

Loki shook his head. “I do not harangue. I expressed my concern that you do not think things through before acting. We both know this is not punishment.” Loki tapped Jack’s butt with the whip, gauging the distance.

“Aren’t you going to do the, see no evil, hear no evil spell?” 

“The door is thick enough and I trust you can keep your mouth shut.” 

The thin leather tails hit the demon’s ass with a hot stinging pain. Jack sighed and closed his eyes. “Mmm, that feels good.”

“I know little beast.” Loki swung in a quick one two rhythm and stroked the whip over Jack’s rump and thighs with precision. Pink lines raised on the snow white hide. Jack made a soft whimpering sound as Loki worked all the way down to the backs of his knees. Loki paused and admired the pattern. After a moment Jack raised his head and looked over his shoulder.

“Is that all?” He asked.

“You need more?”

“A little if you would. On the underside where I’ll feel it when I walk.”

“If you’d like to do this yourself...”

“No need to get pissy about it. You asked.”

The twin tails snaked up between his thighs and popped him right behind his balls. Jack jumped and barely managed to suppress a yip. He arraigned himself back over the counter and gasped when the heat from that last blow intensified as the skin stretched. He scowled at Loki and bared his fangs. This time the whip caught him on the crease between thing and butt and he relaxed.

“Thanks.”

Loki made his humming sound. The leather heated the under curve of Jack’s skinny butt for a few more strokes. Loki stopped a second time and ran a hand over his sore bottom. 

“That will have to be enough. I’m not breaking the skin and having you bleed all over your clothing. I shall wake up Robert and get him dressed. You inform the guards it is time to order the transport. Try not to ogle them too openly.” Loki tilted his head as if considering. “Though perhaps you will be lucky and one of them will have an unrequited desire for an emaciated hedgehog.”

“You did.” Jack chuckled. 

*

The wind had died and the air was so clear it gave an unreal sharpness to the frost dusted buildings. In the years since Laufey’s death, Utgard had been cleared of debris and a good deal of the city rebuilt, though not to its soaring pre-invasion heights. It was a short ride from the castle to the hillock in the heart of the city. The road was smooth and the creature drawing the open carriage moved with a steady pace. Jack wasn’t sure what it was, but it reminded him of an illustration he’d once seen in a book on extinct mammals, something like a shaggy cross between an elephant and a horse. 

There was an open plaza around the base of small hill. Perched on top was a building whose architecture bore the eroded scars of war. Jack looked it over as they approached. One wall of the outer colonnade was completely collapsed and the rest showed damage. Parts of the roof were missing, the doors were shattered and the entrance gaped black and foreboding behind them. No effort at clearing the broken stone work had been made. If stone it was. He couldn’t decide if it was cloudy ice or massive blocks of quartz. There was an aura of twisted magic that made his skin crawl the closer they got to it. It wasn’t, he decided, evil as much as it was, wrong, the very center of the discord he’d been feeling since they arrived. His unease seemed to be shared by the Jötnar crowded into the plaza. At least Jack hoped that’s what they were upset about. He was also feeling threads of anger and resentment from the almost silent crowd, mixed with a tentative hope. If he hadn’t already been in Niflar form he would have shifted from the unsettled emotions swirling around him. 

He glanced at Loki who was walking a pace ahead, Robert balanced on his hip. His god looked as calm as if he was out for a walk in his own woods un heeding of the glares that were aimed in his direction. Their procession stopped at the foot of the stairs.

When they were close to the two royals, King Býleistr gave Loki a slight nod and turned to survey the crowd. Once he had their attention he advanced up the cracked stairway, Helblindi a step behind. Jack took half a pace to follow before he realized Loki hadn’t moved. The king’s guards turned to face the crowd and incidentally, Jack hoped, the three visitors. It was hard not to notice that they were now surrounded by heavily armed Jötnar. He felt a trace of blood lust in the crowd. More than one Jötnar wanted them dead. Jack’s tail flicked, his wings partly opened, his claws extended and his quills rose. Loki gave him a glance but said nothing. That affirmed to Jack his fear was warranted.

“If you are going to fuss, you can go to your Papa.” Loki told a quiet, wide eyed Robert, and handed him to Jack. Jack took the boy, who clung to him, his own tiny claws digging through the tunic and into Jack’s skin. Loki gave him a look that would seem amused to one who didn’t know him well, and cast his eyes skyward. He shrugged and loosened his shoulders. Jack got the message. If there was trouble, his job was to get their son out of it. 

When Býleistr reached the dark entrance he turned to the gathered Jötnar and spread out his hands in benediction.

“My people. Today is the glorious start of a new era. Today we right the wrongs committed against our people by Odin, former King of the Aesir. Today the heart of Jötunheim is returned.” 

There was a roar from the crowd that made Jack flinch. It didn’t sound particularly friendly. When it died down the King continued. “And with the Casket of Ancient Winters, another stolen treasure is returned to us.” 

The guards parted and at the Jötun King’s gesture, Loki began to climb the stairs. Jack walked behind him, holding Robert tightly to his chest, his heart pounding in fear. But he noticed there was a slight smile on Býleistr’s face, and an ear to ear grin on Helblindi’s. With a blur of blue light an ornate box appeared in Loki’s hands, radiating enough power it made Jack stagger back a step and almost fall. He caught himself with a wing and scrambled to catch up. But no one was looking at him. All eyes were locked on Loki and there was a rising murmur from the crowd, like the sound of surf in a building storm.

Jack could perceive tendrils of power coiling from the box, some moving up the stairway and others spreading out in a slowly widening circle. As the tendrils spread the feeling of dissonance began to fade. Jack took a deep breath and his racing heart slowed. 

“Welcome Loki, Sorcerer and Casket Barer.” Býleistr boomed over the sound of whispers and gasps and soft sobbing. “Welcome Loki, Consort King of Asgard. Welcome Loki, Prince of Jötunheim. Welcome Loki, last born child of King Laufey.” They had reached the top step and Býleistr laid one massive hand on Loki’s shoulder. In a softer voice he said. “Welcome home brother.”

There were tears in Helblindi’s eyes and Jack could feel the wet slide of them down his own face.

“I believe,” Loki started, holding up the softly glowing box. He cleared his throat and tried again, “I believe this belongs to you.” 

King Býleistr took the casket in his hands and Jack was surprised to see it grow to fit between them. He held it aloft and the Jötnar roared. The ground shook with the sound of their voices and the stamping of their feet. There was another rhythm under their enthusiastic noise, a slow deep pulse. Unlike the one he’d felt from the alien fly trap, this was comforting, the heartbeat of a loved one. 

Býleistr waited until the sound had died down. “Today also we have with us the last born child of the Niflar.” He turned his piercing crimson eyes on Jack, who felt a sudden need to piss. He nodded instead. 

“The Aesir damaged our world, but they destroyed yours.” Býleistr said. “We have suffered under their hand and I have learned also have felt their arrogance and cruelty. They decimated our people, but they slaughtered yours like animals until all were taken in death’s embrace.”

He turned back to the crowd. “There are those here who clamor for revenge against the Aesir. I say, let us first hear the words of one with a greater claim on vengeance then ours.”

King Býleistr looked down at Jack. “What say you Jack Linden? Shall we pay back the Aesir, blow for blow, blood for blood, and death for death?”

Jack looked into the giant’s eyes. He opened his mouth and shut it. He thought of his sire’s ordeal of loneliness and his desperation to hear the voice of his people again. He thought of Loki’s pain and the self-loathing that the Aesir had carved into his mind. He remembered his own brutal treatment at the hands of a few Aesir bullies and the words he still overheard against him and his children. He licked his lips and managed a whisper.

“Will it bring them back?”

Býleistr gazed at him and there was the smallest of nods, encouraging him to continue.

Jack swallowed and raised his voice. “Will slaughtering the Aesir bring a single one of my father’s people back. Will hearing the Aesir's children cry in mourning make Niflheim whole again? Will one fish leap from that dead sea, one plant grow from that barren soil, one note of the great song be heard when the last Aesir dies?” Jack shook his head. “No. And killing won’t erase the memory of a couple of bastards beating the snot out of me either. Spilling their blood will only bring me nightmares and regret. Don’t give any more people to death. Yours or theirs.”

“So speaks the last child of Niflheim.” Býleistr raised his head and again looked over the assembled Jötnar. 

Loki put his hand on Jack’s arm and Jack turned to his god, laid his head on his shoulder and wept. Loki held him with their son between them. Jack could hear Býleistr speaking and his words were like an avalanche gathering force as he spoke. 

“My people, the soldiers who committed the crimes against Jotunheim are dead. They died under the guns of the Svartálfr and the blades of Hela’s revenge. Their world burned to ashes in Surtur’s fire. Odin is dead, his mind lost to the madness of old age and his last days lived out in pitiable confusion. Shall we prove our bravery by slaughtering farmers and tradesmen? Shall we take revenge on a people shattered and diminished by the acts of their dead king? Will the blood of an elderly carpet weaver bring honor to your name? And what of those Jötnar who now owe their very lives to King Thor of Asgard? Will you forget that debt to have revenge on him for those of Laufey’s followers he killed? Will you have me sacrifice my returned brother on the Casket’s altar in payment for freeing us from the rule of a puppet king?” 

There were many cries of “No” from the crowd, though there was still some muttering.

“Or shall we forgive and let go of the dead past, that Jötunheim be known as the home of strength and wisdom and forbearance? Can we turn from death and embrace life again? Shall we set the tone for a new age, not of war but of prosperity? Tell me my people, is it not time for the Diamond Realm to reclaim her true place and again shine forth as the light of Yggdrasil?”

The cheers and shouts of affirmation crested into an almost solid wave of sound. Jack had lost all idea of what exactly was happening until Loki let him go and wiped the tears from his face. His forehead was kissed as was Robert’s, who was as bewildered as Jack.

“All is well little demon.” Loki said into his ear. “Stay here. Your part is over for now.” 

Jack nodded and Robert lifted his head and withdrew his claws.

When the crowd had quieted once more, Býleistr said. “Then it shall begin.” 

The king swept toward the entrance. “Brothers, the temple awaits.” he said. Helblindi and Loki followed. 

The walls began to glow and clear, as Loki, Býleistr and Helblindi entered the building, the blue light flickering to the surging power of the Casket. First there was the suggestion of movement inside the temple, then shadows, two tall and one smaller. Then with a final pulse of light, the last of the cloudiness was banished from the stones and all could see the three siblings arraigned equidistant about an altar in the center of the room. 

Three pairs of hands touched the Casket and lowered it in place. There was a sound, a feeling, a color composed of the purest joy. Jack could never determine which it was, but he was blind to sight and magic both and deaf to all but that exaltation. When he could see again, he found himself on his knees, his wings mantled protectively over Robert, who was laughing and squirming in his arms, trying to get away.

If there is such a thing as an orderly stampede it was in progress as the Jötnar rushed up the now unbroken stairway toward the restored temple. Jack grasped Robert with one arm, pushed off with the rest of his limbs, leaping into the air to get out of the way of the hurrying giants. He’d just cleared their heads and banked to search for Loki when Robert succeeded in wiggling out from under his arm. To Jack’s horror his son fell directly into the crowd. 

He was caught and placed giggling onto the catcher's broad shoulder. Jack swooped and grazing his quills on the door frame, to avoid slamming into any Jötnar, followed the giants into the temple. Once inside there was plenty of room to maneuver, the roof soared over his head, no longer a crumbling ruin. In the center there was a pillar of light and as the Jötnar approached they slowed and formed into orderly lines. Jack could see Býleistr and Helblindi on either side of the pillar, but couldn't see Loki beyond the packed giants. He landed on a column and tried to find his son in a maze of refracted light and roiling blue bodies. He finally picked out the tiny gold and red jacket at the front of the line. He kicked off his perch to soar toward his son. Ahead of Robert’s makeshift mount, a giant paused to reach out and immerse his hands into the light. Jack could feel the searing power of the light and he saw with terror Robert was trying to reach toward it as well. He flapped his wings frantically as the giant took Robert from his shoulders and held him out. 

But to Jack’s relief and Robert’s disappointment it wasn’t to the light but lower to a dark haired figure hidden in the mass of towering Jötnar. Jack closed his wings and dropped into a space made as the giants parted for his landing. 

“Thank god!” Jack said. “I thought that Jotnar was …”

Loki turned his back to Jack and held Robert in the light. The boy kicked, waved his arms, beat his wings and giggled as if he was in a warm shower. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Jack screamed at Loki.

Loki turned to Jack and for a moment Jack almost didn’t recognize him. He was laughing and his crimson eyes sparkled. There was no trace of sarcasm or pain or sardonic humor in his face. 

“He is unharmed, Jack. It is a blessing for us to be touched by the light of the Casket when it is in the temple.” 

Jack furrowed his brow and reached a hand toward the light. Loki grabbed his wrist and jerked him back before his fingertips could do more than brush the outer edge. 

“You fool, are you trying to lose your hand?” Loki shook him.

There wasn’t any pain but the pads of three of his fingers were charred black. 

Loki maneuvered him off to the side of the temple away from the lines of Jötnar.

“You said it was a blessing.” 

“For the Jötnar you idiot. Not for you. Could you not feel the danger it holds?”

“You put our son into it!”

“He is unharmed, as I knew he would be.”

“How could you know that?”

“The same way you would, if you stopped panicking and observed what is going on around you.”

“No fiding Fada!” Said Robert. “No fiding Papa.”

“We are not fighting Robert. I am merely correcting your Papa.” Loki said in a calmer voice.

Loki’s seidr ran cool over Jack fingertips, causing them to tingle and then smart and then burn as the nerves and skin were rebuilt. Robert certainly looked alright. It fact he looked to be in the peak of health. Jack calmed his racing heart and began to deeply examiner the light. It was of Jötunheim, without a doubt. It felt right, and fitted seamlessly into its place in this world. Not only did it heal the discord he’d felt, but it was part of the Jötnar themselves. Its power looked a little like Loki's did, to Jack’s true sight. Their son had a similar aura, as did the the Jötnar who were in line with looks of anticipation on their faces. Those who had already touched the light burn a little brighter, as if they had taken some of its power inside them. Some were laughing and some were crying and some were quietly solemn, but all were changed. Yet none of them looked back. Even Robert, for all of his obvious enjoyment of his moment in the light, was now uninterested in the thing he tried so hard to get to.

“It’s a little like you. It draws the people to it and,” Jack considered, “they take some of its light with them?”

“Yes. It connects them to their home again.”

“Oh. Is this your home now? Is it Robert’s?”

Loki shook his head. “No. My home is with Thor," He tugged on Jack’s braids. “and with you, you silly thing. But Jötunheim recognizes me now.” He looked toward the altar and Jack saw an illusion of Loki manifest beside Býleistr. “If your Majesty permits, we shall take our leave. My paramour is eager to pursue those rumors we spoke of earlier.” Loki said. Jack could see his double mouth the words. 

The King nodded and spoke to the illusion, though Jack couldn’t hear that part of the conversation. 

“I thank you, King Býleistr for your generosity.” Loki said and the illusion echoed. The King gave another answer and the double faded. 

Loki took Jack’s and Robert’s hands and they joined the lines of preoccupied giants leaving the temple. Through a gap in the crowd Jack saw Helblindi wave to them and he returned the gesture. Once outside Loki found their somewhat bemused pair of guards and all five descended to where the carriage and its huge draft animal waited. To Jack’s surprise they took the road not back to the castle, but drove down one angled to the north.

“Where are we going?” Jack asked.

“To do as I promised you. To hunt for the last of your father’s people.”

“But Býleistr said I was the last, that they are all dead.”

“King Býleistr,” Loki emphasized, “knows the power of a good speech and a little exaggeration often helps to sway a crowd. Do you think your words would have held as much impact had he addressed you as "the half breed off spring of an endangered race of which there may still be a few hundred living on the edges of the northern sea?”"

“I guess not. So there may still be Niflar alive?”

“A chance. A good chance for people as long lived as your kind and as tenacious as they appear to be.” Loki leaned back in the padded seat. “If nothing else we will get to see more of this world then the inside of Utgard castle, however nice the accommodations.” He patted Jack’s knee. “Shall we forget for a time our responsibilities and go adventuring?”

“We need to ask the man in charge.” Jack said. He snuggled up beside Loki and pulled Robert onto his lap. “What do you say baby? Do you want to go on a road trip around Jötunheim to see if we can find some more long lost cousins?”

“Will dere be fish,” Robert asked. “ and ice cream?”

“I’m sure we can find some.”

“Okay. But I get to ride Mr. Snuffleupagus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The casket now returned and Jötunheim a possible ally instead of an enemy. All the politics are now out of the way. As Jack is about as useful at the diplomatic table as a duck, and this story is told from his view point, he only gets to experience the results and learn of whatever bits close mouthed Loki decides to tell him.  
> The animal Jack is thinking of, is a Paraceratherium, though that extinct mammal lived in a warm climate, their draft animal bears a passing resemblance to a wooly coated version. It does not look like Mr. Snuffleupagus to anyone, but Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road. Night at the inn. Riding isn't always fun for Jack.

Robert did get to ride the draft animal. The handler walked it back and forth while Robert shrieked excitedly, Loki pacing beside them in case of accidents. Jack stayed clear, after the creature shied when he got too close. Another cart arrived with their baggage and they reentered the carriage and drove out of the capital city. The late afternoon light was soft, tinging the vast expanse of Utgard plain with delicate shades of blue violet. To the east rose foothills that climbed into mountains which hid their heads in vails of clouds. Beyond them were sharp edged peaks that shone gold with the setting sun, towering impossibly high. 

Jack was glad they were headed north, where the lower western highlands curved across their path to meet the soaring eastern range. He soon found that the northern mountains were closer than they had appeared, their outlines blurred by time and vegetation instead of distance. Within an hour of leaving Utgard the road was rising and shrubby evergreens clustered along a frozen stream that paralleled their road. Before another hour passed the shrubs gave way to spear shaped trees, and with a downward turn of the road they entered a small walled enclave hidden in a hollow. 

There was only a handful of small buildings clustered around a larger structure. They were the first wooden structures Jack had seen on Jötunheim. The cool bluish light the Jötnar preferred gleamed from the narrow windows. At the sound of their approach several uniformed giants poured from the large building. None carried weapons, which was not particularly reassuring, but their air was expectant, not belligerent. Jack noted that many of them looked past the carriage of their guests to peer into the gathering darkness. After several curious glances in their direction, most of the giants returned inside, though one older giant came forward and welcomed them to the royal hunting lodge.

Jack was all eyes as they entered the building, modest by Jötnar standards but large to one of human stature. The inside walls were sanded and polished to a pale buff, the floor was white stone and blue globes shone inside crystal sconces overhead. It had that curiously barren appearance common to all of the interiors Jack had seen so far. There was a wide padded bench lining one wall, with furs folded neatly at even intervals. Several large cushions were placed around low tables in the center of the room and another wall was hung with nets, spears and throwing sticks. Their guide pointed out the doors leading to the bathing rooms and the toilets and mentioned staying clear of the kitchen hidden behind a metal door as the evening meal was being prepared. The giant gave the impression that tonight’s endeavor was somewhat hazardous, as fire was involved. Jack had to keep from grinning at the thought that cooking was considered a dangerous profession by the Jötnar. 

Their luggage was deposited next to a set of human sized steps which gave access to the bench. The space was midway from the entry on one end, the bath on the other and directly across from the kitchen. There were double the amount of furs piled on their sleeping place and the sheets were finer than those which covered all but the space next to theirs. Jack gathered they were to sleep in the common hall. The area was certainly large enough to sleep all three of them side by side with enough room left over to accommodate one of the Jötnar should one choose to join them. 

Jack rolled that thought around in his mind while he unpacked their night clothes and Loki’s toiletries. It was a pleasant one. He would love to lift his tail for one of the giants, especially if he could get his god to approve of such an action, perhaps even join in. He glanced over his shoulder where Loki was speaking with their elderly guide while Robert amused himself clambering into the arms of a seated giant. Jack admired the broad shoulders of Robert’s conquest and wondered if their face was as attractive as the rest of them. The giant had a sling over his shoulder and Robert was chirping excitedly about its hidden contents. 

Jack stepped down to the floor and went to retrieve his son before he wore out his welcome. To his disappointment the giant was not as handsome from the front, as he was from the back. However the large features were split in a grin that lent its own attraction to his homely face. Jack still had no idea what he had in the sling as Robert effectively blocked his view, his little wings mantled in the protective posture.

“Baby, come down and stop pestering your friend. I’m sure they have better things to do then listen to you chatter.”

“Baby!” Robert exclaimed.

“I can call you that if I want, Robert. You’re still my baby. Now do as you are told.”

“No Papa!” Robert said and turned to look at Jack. “It’s a baby! See!”

He moved onto the giant’s shoulder and Jack could see a tiny dark haired head nestled against the Jotun’s breast. Jack was startled at how small it was. Though somewhat large for a human infant, it seemed tiny compared to its mother.

“I want a baby sibling!” Robert declared.

The giant chuckled. “You will have to speck to your parents about that.”

Robert gave a longing glace at the infant and leapt off the Jötnar’s shoulder to flutter face first into the cushions.

Jack plucked his son out of the seating and settled across from the giant at their encouraging smile. Robert wiggled in his arms and asked.

“Can I have a baby sibling?”

“Not at the moment.” Jack answered, giving him a squeeze. “You are my baby for now.”

“But I want one! Please!” he squirmed and kicked his feet and lashed his tail. Jack let him loose. “Go ask your father. I’ve had the last three, it’s his turn. Perhaps he and Thor will make one for you.” 

Robert obediently jumped off the cushions with a yell and trotted across the floor toward Loki. Jack smiled at the potential mischief he’d just unleashed. Once Robert got an idea in his head he could be relentless in pursuing it. He turned back toward the giant and introduced himself, though it hardly seemed necessary as it was obvious they were expected.

“Nin.” The giant replied, though they seemed oddly shy. “I’m the Hostler.”

The baby finished its meal and turned its head, giving Jack a violet eyed stare. It’s face had the typical crumpled look of a newborn. It yawned and waved its tiny hands. Nin held it upright and rubbed its back and the baby burped and spit milk onto a cloth slung over Nin’s chest.

“Well that’s one thing Jötnar children have in common with mine.” Jack commented.

Nin gave a little shrug. But didn’t say anything more.

“May I ask about your child? I don’t wish to be rude, but they are the first Jotun infant I’ve seen.”

“Yes sir.” Nin rumbled.

“How old is your baby?” Jack asked.

Nin answered readily. “They were born this day, only a few hours ago, sir. I was mending a bridle.” 

“You gave birth today?!”

“Yes. Minnow’s arrival was ahead of schedule, though an auspicious beginning.”

“Is that why they are so small?”

The Jötun cocked their head. “I don’t understand, sir. Minnow is not small. They were born but a week earlier than I expected, else my mate would be here with me and not in Utgard.

“But your baby is barely larger than my first born was!”

Nin looked at Jack in disbelief. Whatever they were going to say was cut off by Loki’s arrival. The giant stood and bowed silently to Loki, Minnow tucked out of sight inside the sling.

“Fad-ther” Robert said bouncing as Loki held him by the hand. “He has a baby.”

“They have a baby.” Jack and Loki both corrected.

“It’s littler den me!”

Loki gave Robert an exasperated look. 

“It is Fada! Its littler den Talia’s baby!”

“Nin assures me they’re the correct size for a newborn Jotun.” Jack supplied.

Loki looked at the Jötnar curiously. “Nin, may I see your infant?”

“Yes your Highness.” Nin said and kneeling, took Minnow from the sling and held the newborn out for Loki’s examination. There was something suddenly solemn about the new Prince of Jötunheim and the young Hostler. Robert stopped bouncing and looked big eyed up at his father. Jack pulled Robert back into his arms instinctively shielding him. Loki reached a hand toward the infant, then paused with his fingers an inch away. Minnow blew a milky bubble and blinked at Loki. Loki drew in a breath and asked. “Have they a name yet?”

“Not a true name your Highness, only a child’s name.”

Loki shut his eyes and touched the baby’s forehead.

The rest of the room fell quiet. Though Loki spoke softly, there was a heavily feeling of power behind his words, as if he were spellcasting.

“Your heart is restless. You shall walk beneath alien suns and witness events both terrible and wonderful, yet always will you return to Jötunheim's call. Her ice is in your blood and your blood in her ice. Sojourner I name thee.” 

Loki opened his eyes and took his hand from the baby’s head.

Nin bowed to Loki again and holding the newly christened Sojourner to their chest, abruptly hurried away. Deep voices returned to conversation.

Loki sat beside Jack with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It seems my brother is not the only one to receive the curse of prophecy from our mother.” He said.

“What just happened?” Jack said. Robert climbed onto Loki’s lap and reached to tug at Jack’s tunic. Jack opened it and Loki put his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him close. Jack lay back against his god while their son nursed.

“An unnamed child, born on the day, perhaps the very hour the Casket of Ancient Winters was returned to its temple, was brought to the attention of their newest Prince. At the very least I was required to give it a name. I was thinking of something like Joy or Peace when the vision struck. Now I’m obliged to see the child is educated to take their place in our household when they come of age. Something I’m sure his parents would not wish on the child.”

“But why?”

“Because Jack, one does not lay a fate like that on an infant and leave them to work it out themselves. It will happen regardless, and in the worst possible way, if I try to sidestep my responsibility. It may anyway, but I must at least try to mitigate the damage. Don’t you know the myths of your foster species?”

“Oh. I thought those were just stories.”

“Stories with a grain of truth in them.”

“So the Norns are real?”

“If you mean, are there three woman who live at the base of an ash tree and decide the fate of every living creature? Then no. They are no more real than the stories humans once told of the Aesir a thousand years ago. But are their forces outside ourselves that shape our destinies? That, my little beast, is a given, for how else should we get glimpses of the future however shrouded? And there is always the threat of a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

“But if you know it’s supposed to happen can’t you stop it?”

“As Odin tried to stop Ragnarok? No Jack. It is better to accept that what is foreseen will happen and to soften the blow rather than attempt to avoid it.”

“Oh.” Jack considered for a moment. “You know the kid could just as likely grow up to be a space paramedic as a warrior. Which would explain the terrible and wonderful things. And the blood stuff. Maybe you could just make the offer of training rather than drag him away from his family. There’d be less resentment that way.”

“That’s a rather prosaic take on fate.”

“I wasn’t raised on Wagner. Not everything has to be all thunderbolts and lighting.”

“I’ll take your suggestion under advisement.” Loki said. He nudged Robert fully into Jack’s lap when another Jotun appeared and bowed.

“The Huntmaster sends their regrets, their arrival has been postponed until tomorrow, Prince Loki. The evening meal is prepared if you wish to be served.”

Loki gave them a slight nod and a moment later they returned with a loaded tray and placed it on the table in front of them. Jack eased Robert off his chest, set the boy between them and began loading up a plate for Loki. As if it were a signal, other trays were brought out and handed about the room, again in order of social rank. This time however, Jack noticed that their tray had three plates. 

“Wasn’t done.” Robert said. 

“You can have more later, but you need to mind your teeth.” Jack handed the first plate to Loki and filled his and Robert’s dishes.” 

I'm gonna marry Minnow." Robert announced.

"Okay baby." Jack said unperturbed. Robert has previously announced he was going to marry his nursemaid, Korg, his sister and Susu the dog with equal solemnity.

“Why are they calling you Your Highness and Prince Loki now?” Jack said with a nod toward the server who was bustling about the room. “Shouldn’t it be Your Majesty and King Loki? I thought the highest title took precedence?”

Loki chuckled. “Here a Prince of Jötunheim is considered a much more important person than a mere Aesir King.”

* 

Their drinks steamed in the cold morning air while they waited for the next stage of transport to be brought round.

“We are traveling across country so we will be riding.” Loki explained between sips.

Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste. He abhorred horseback riding. “Why? Don’t they have cars or planes or magic flying boats?”

“The winter temperatures make mechanical devices unreliable and the Jötnar have distaste for such unnatural things. As for magic, though their connection with Yggdrasil is presently being reestablished, it is still too unstable and tenacious to reliable. Which is also why no shadow walking on planet.”

“But we might be able to use that route home, Right?”

Loki cocked his head and then nodded, though there was a hint of smile. 

“He’s not telling me something.” Jack thought. “Which means either he can go there now, but wants to take the overland trip for reasons of his own. Or he thinks I’ve just been a clever dog.”

He let it go. Loki cultivated mystery and Jack had long since realized all the badgering in the world never won him any answers. He looked about the street for the arriving horses. There were several very large saddled quadrupeds coming toward them, but they were not horses. The lead animal stopped, its rider dismounted and led two of the beasts toward the baggage.

“Those are moose.” Jack eyed the animals with trepidation. “Way too big and they don’t have antlers and their colors are weird, but those are definitely moose.”

One large dark brown moose turned its head and looked at Jack with malevolent crimson eyes. Its ears laid back and the hair on the back of its neck and hump raised. He took a step away from it his quills raising in defense. 

“They are strong, fast and able to handle the terrain.” Loki said. “Their species are of no concern.” 

The moose staring at Jack and smacked its lips, it lowered its head and pawed a rut into the frost hard ground.

“Moose are evil. They are even more evil then horses. I am not going near those things.” 

“Are you planning on walking all the way to the northern sea?”

“I could fly.” Jack glanced at the high cantle. “I’d have to be human to sit in that saddle, otherwise my tail will get in the way.”

“That is your choice.” Loki said. “Huntmaster Guðleifr will be disappointed that you won’t join us.”

“They are here?”

“They arrived earlier when you were taking Robert for a walk. I believe Guðleifr is checking the supplies.” Loki passed his son to the pack master, grasped the reins of a black moose and leapt gracefully into the high saddle. The Jötnar handed Robert up to his father and Loki settled the excited boy in front of him. 

“Alright.” Jack said. “But if I get killed I’m blaming you.” He closed his hand around the cloak pin on his collar and forced himself into human form. For one breath he felt the biting cold and his lungs burned, then the magic activated and though he wasn’t warm, the temperature was tolerable. The moose didn’t seem impressed and carved another divot into earth.

“Please tell me there is a smaller one,” Jack said, “with a better attitude.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and Jack closed his mouth. He made a wide circle around the animals looking for a less belligerent moose. There was a smaller piebald animal and she didn’t look quite as eager to pound him into the dirt as the rest. He approached cautiously and she eyed him warily.

“I’m going to need some help here.” Jack said. 

The pack master arrived and with much coaxing got the cow to stand fairly quiet while Jack scrambled into the saddle. He passed the reins to Jack and the cow danced sideways, kicking her hooves and Jack tried to wrestle her under control. He might as well have tried to tug a river out of its bed. The pack master dodged her kicks with a practiced ease and grasped her halter. The cow stood trembling, the whites of her eyes showing.

“This is strange. She is normally quite placid. Perhaps it is your smell that is upsetting her.”

“I don’t smell!” Jack said, but he could feel the nervous sweat cold on his skin. The pack master and Loki shared a look. “What?” Jack asked.

Loki wheeled his mount next to Jack and took the reins from the pack master. Though the black beast also rolled its eyes, it didn’t misbehave and the cow settled down as Loki tugged her forward. 

“Your inexperience,” Loki said, “communicates itself. The animal has no confidence in you.”

“I grew up on civilized planet that has cars and planes and…”

“Nuclear weapons.” Loki finished.

Jack stopped bitching.

*

Three hours of riding later and Jack was done. While he could and did deal with the impending abrasions where cloth and leather chafed his skin, he couldn’t fix the ache of his overused thighs. He had no natural padding and little muscle to protect his tailbone from smacking into the saddle every time someone decided they needed to speed up to a trot. It was no wonder Thor and Loki had glutes of steel if they rode everywhere. Jack preferred walking or flying, or better yet, parking his butt in the lounge of Stark’s jet and drinking vodka martinis while someone else handled the transportation details. Even being dragged across half a world at the end of leash was better than this relentless bouncing.

Jack decided his butt was more important than his pride and waited for a pause in the conversation between Jötunheim’s newest prince and the Huntmaster. “I need a break.”  
Loki glanced at Jack and took in how he was balanced, standing in the stirrups with his hands resting on the pommel, and brought his own animal to a halt. The cow stopped as well.

“Perhaps it is time…” Loki began.

Without waiting for a lecture, Jack started to dismount. His right leg however, was too stiff to clear the saddle and he caught the heel of his boot on the high cantle. He fell forward, his other foot slipped through the stirrup and he was left clinging to the side of the cow, one hand on the pommel, the other gripping the thick fur of her neck. Startled, she plunged forward and whirled in a circle as Loki pulled her reigns up. The abrupt stop dislodged Jack’s boot heel, but it also made him loose his grasp on the saddle and the cow’s neck. He was stopped from hitting the frozen earth by a painful jerk on his calf. He hung head down, his left leg trapped in the stirrup while the cow jumped and kicked at the end of the reigns. He had a glimpse of Loki‘s mount looming over him, crowding the frightened cow, he heard Robert’s ear piercing scream and then someone hit him between the shoulders with a sledge hammer and he was on the frost covered ground. Massive hooves churned the dirt into icy chunks, one slamming down close enough to his head blind him with spattered mud. Too stunned to react on anything but instinct, he shapeshifted and curled into a ball.

The sharp raised quills were enough of deterrent that no other hooves landed. There was the sound of the animals moving off, Guðleifr deep voice sounding concerned, Robert’s snuffling inquiries and Loki’s soothing tones. The crunch of footsteps in the frost. Jack wiped the mud off his face and opened his eyes to see Loki’s boots. The boot leather creaked as his god squatted and placed a hand on his neck.

“Lie still.” Loki commanded. 

Loki’s magic slithered over his skin, comforting and familiar. It centered first between his shoulders where his flesh was so shocked from the cow’s kick it was almost numb, then glided down to the throbbing pain of his wrenched calf. Then it slid away, taking the hurt with it. Loki’s sharp nails dug into his throat.

“If you ever put yourself in harm’s way again, I will eviscerate you.” Loki snarled in a whisper. He fisted his hand in the front of Jack’s tunic and hauled him to his feet and shook him. “Do you have any idea how badly you frightened our son?” 

Jack raised his eyes. Loki’s mouth was compressed into a hard line and his eyes glittered with emotion. Seidr flickered green around his clenching hands.

Jack opened his mouth, “Sorry.” already on his tongue. 

Loki’s glare stopped him. The slender hands released him, smoothed the rumpled material of his tunic and brushed the tangled hair back behind his ears. A damp cloth appeared in Loki’s hand and he cleaned the mud from Jack’s face. 

“If you speak a single word I will kill you where you stand.” Loki said softly. “You will walk at my stirrup for the rest of the day and I don’t want to hear so much as a whimper out of you. I don’t care if you wear the soles of your feet off and your boots fill with blood. Not a sound.” He put a finger under Jack’s chin and tilted his head up. “Do you understand?” 

Jack nodded and oily tears brimmed in his eyes and threatened to spill down his cheeks. 

“Don’t you dare start crying!” Loki hissed.

Jack snuffled and wiped his eyes on his tunic sleeve.

Loki kissed his forehead, turned him toward the rest of the group and gave him a light shove. “Go assure Robert you are unharmed.” 

As he walked to where Huntmaster Guðleifr held Robert, he heard Loki blow out his breath in a sigh. "Thank the Norns!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jötnar infants in this story are not much larger than human babies. Their smaller size means an easier pregnancy and birth. Its more important that the parent isn't out of commission prior to or after giving birth, than that the child takes a few more months developing outside the womb. And small babies does not equal small adults. Think bears.
> 
> Jack is a city boy. Horses are for cowboys and historical movies as far as he is concerned. He thinks horses are large, smelly, unpredictable and vicious. Oversized moose, even if they have bred to be antlerless, are much, much worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the meadow and through the woods... or visa versa. Bickering and resolution.

By noon they had crested the wooded hills and were winding down onto a plain that faded into the mist shrouded horizon. The trail split to the east and west but Guðleifr urged his mount north through the low scrub. Jack had to drop back behind the pack animals so that he didn’t have to force his own path. Even there it was hard going, the ground uneven with broken brush and occasionally slick with droppings. 

Jack didn’t complain. He was not cowed, he was furious. It hadn’t been his fault that his heel had caught. Loki knew Jack was not a horseman. And the damned moose were much larger than a plow horse. The saddle had forced his knees uncomfortably wide and it was no wonder his leg had slipped through the oversized stirrup. Jack glared at the back of his god’s head. He was being punished for an accident. 

“No.” Jack thought. “I’m being punished because I scared the fucking bastard and he hates admitting he gives a damn about anyone.” 

Knowing the reason for his unwarranted punishment didn’t make any difference to his mood. Jack trudged on. Though his feet in Niflar form were a lot tougher, this body was not made for long distance walking. Jack didn’t care. He was too angry to shift to human and too stubborn to admit he needed a rest. Pride alone kept his mouth closed and his aching legs moving.

Two miles onto the plain the scrub thinned out to dark moss and sedges and the going was easier. Conversely it was warmer here than on Utgaard’s plain and there was only the lightest dusting of snow that swirled in the cold dry wind. The stink of sulfur wafted toward them and increased as they advanced. Ahead the mist thickened blotting out distant details. Jack returned to his place beside Loki’s animal. If this was going to turn into a fog he didn’t want to stray far enough away to get lost. His god didn’t comment about his lapse in following orders. The sun was a dull silver ball above the western horizon when Guðleifr reined in his animal and said.

“We’ll stop here for the night. It will take two days to cross the bog lands.” Guðleifr said. “It is better camp on dry land now and get an early start tomorrow.” 

Jack dropped where he stood. Loki could do his own damn unpacking. He was beat.

Not that the Brat Prince had to lift a finger. Their guards set up the camp, the pack master tended to the animals and one of the Jötnar turned out to be a cook. Jack dragged himself to his feet when Robert toddled over and followed him to the newly erected tents. The meal was communal and a mostly silent one on his part. Robert caught that Jack was in a foul mood after a couple of monosyllabic answers to his prattling and he retreated to Loki’s more tolerant company.

When they has finished eating, Jack finally calmed enough to call his son over to explain. “It’s not you I’m angry wid Boo-boo.” Jack said. “Loki is acting like an asshole again.” He made no attempt to correct the lisp and glared daggers at Loki daring him to say something. 

Loki looked pointedly at Robert’s back, then tilted his head toward the tent.

“Robert, I need to speak privately with your Papa.”

Jack lifted his lip baring his fangs at Loki, but he rose to his feet. “Wait here baby. This won’t take long. You can have your snack after. Okay?”

Robert nodded solemnly and returned to his seat by the Huntmaster.

Jack ducked into the tent and Loki was a step behind him. He could feel the slither of magic as Loki erected his privacy bubble.

Jack dropped down onto the bed and pulled off his right boot. “Well?” He pulled off the left one, dropped it on the floor with its mate, stretched out on the bed and stared up at the softly glowing globes that lit the tent.

“You were careless.” Loki said in a cold voice.

“No. I was tired and in pain and I slipped.” Jack said. He kept his tone even and his eyes on the tent’s roof. “And after I was scared shitless thinking I was going to be stomped into a meat Frisbee, your answer was to yell at me, to threaten me and to punish me for scaring you.”

Loki walked over and crouched beside Jack. “If you had waited for assistance you would not have fallen.”

“I didn’t know you were going to stop. I thought you were just going to lecture me on how I was holding everyone up, or how I should have done more riding or something. I figured I’d take advantage of the pause and get off the damn animal.” Jack’s voice fell into a whisper and his eyes flicked toward Loki then looked away. “You don’t know what it’s like for me, never being as strong or as smart or as brave as you and Thor. How hard it is to not be bitter because you two are better at everything.”

“Little beast…”

“Don’t patronize me.” Jack said, rising up on his elbows, though he sounded more tired than angry. “I have a fucking name.”

Loki abruptly stood up. “Fine Jack. We will continue this when you are capable of holding a rational conversation.”

“You can suck my dick.” Jack snapped.

The tent flap fell shut behind Loki and his magic departed with him. 

Jack sighed, sat up and rubbed his temples. Everything he’d said was true. It wasn’t that Loki went out of his way to make Jake feel inferior, but his ingrained attitude of superiority rankled. Especially as it was justified. It was difficult living in a town where the average ten year old could beat you at arm wrestling and the guy shoveling horse manure could accurately recite the past three thousand years of history because he’d lived through it. Living day in and day out in the company of a genius who didn’t bother to a pretense of humility was wearing. Especially if said genius was a prickly bastard.

Jacks rumination was interrupted when Robert poked his head through the tent flap. He forced a smile and motioned the boy over. Robert wisely made no comment and snuggled into Jack’s chest to nurse. That was enough to relax Jack and he sighed, pulled him close and patted his son’s back.

Robert looked up at him with big eyes and Jack gently scratched his claws between the quills on his son’s heads. “Your father can be a complete and utter shit sometimes.”

Robert stopped nursing long enough to say. “I know Papa. You can be a poop too.”

Jack chuckled and tickled Robert. “I know baby. But Loki is being a bigger and stinkier poop then me tonight. You, on the other hand, are just a little poop.”

“I’m not a poop!” Robert said giggling, “You’re a poop!” 

“Yes you are. You are a teeny, tiny, baby rabbit poop!”

“You’re a giant efelant poop!”

Jack tipped Robert onto his back, pulled up his shirt and blew raspberries on his belly until a laughing Robert pulled his hair hard enough for him to stop.

“Love you, baby.” Jack said.

“Love you papa poop.” Robert said.

“That’s enough Robert.” Jack said. 

Robert eyed him, gave a put upon sigh worthy of his father and returned to Jack’s nipple. Jack wondered where he was going to put all the milk as his little tummy looked to be quite full. But Robert had always been greedy when nursing. That he’d finally begun to eat all of his regular meals was a huge relief to Jack, and he thought, to Loki. That Loki hadn’t said a word against Jack nursing their son in the past twenty four hours could be read as acceptance. 

Not that Jack gave a rat’s ass what Loki thought. Loki could go fuck himself. Jack smiled. Now that was a pleasant image. He wouldn’t mind watching his god do a repeat of the clone trick. A kink Jack shared with Thor. Maybe when they got back to earth, he and Thor could pester Loki into giving them another x-rated show. 

That thought led to Thor and Jack smiled. The big man was adept at defusing these blow ups between Loki and Jack. Reining in Loki’s more vindictive impulses and causing Jack to hold back his impulsive insults. It was had to not fall for Thor’s charm. After a while Jack had given in to it. While he had his faults, Thor was, as Loki put it, a good man. Something that made him a great king. It also made him and excellent father. It was no wonder their daughter preferred his company. 

Jack nuzzled the top of his son’s head. It wasn’t too long ago his sister needed her Papa as much as Robert still did. But little Frigga had grown away from him and toward Thor. It was only natural. They were very much alike. Outgoing, optimistic and prone to action over reflection. He wondered how she was doing. She took molting hard. The one obvious trait she’d inherited from Loki was her vanity, and no one looked good with patches of bare pink skin showing between worn and ragged feathers. The process also shut down her magic and her shape shifting, which meant most days she went stomping through the palace on the verge of tears or temper tantrums. It hadn’t helped that last molt Robert had made fun of the iridescent wing covers Miek had kindly woven for her every year. She’d attempted to peel the hide off of his wings so he’d know how it felt. It was only because Robert was faster, more agile and had a scream that could heard through three feet of solid stone that he’d evaded harm long enough for their nursemaid to intervene. Frigga had not been happy to lose the right to her new birthday dagger for a month. It was just as well that Talia was on nursery duty that day. 

The big scarred crocodilian might not at first or even second glance seem the maternal type, but Jack was acquainted with her species from his time on Sakaar. There could not be a more devoted or protective nanny in the galaxy. He was so happy for her when she finally decided it was time to have her own child. Apparently she had several fertilized eggs in waiting, but only recently felt secure enough in her place in New Asgard to allow one to implant. And the new baby was a darling little thing, all big yellow eyes and cute toothy grin. Jack wondered if he was catching his own prey yet. There’d been a recent invasion of mice in Thrudheim’s kitchen and the tiny boy had a voracious appetite. He’d mention it to Talia when they returned.

Robert lifted his head, finally full and wiggled to be let down. Jack put him on the floor and sent him back outside to pester his father. He could hear Loki talking with Guðleifr discussing the next day’s route. It did not sound pleasant and he frowned at the thought of tramping across such terrain.

He stripped out of the rest his clothes, used the provided basin of slushy water to wash the grime off his hide, curled into a ball and pulled one of the furs over him. The night was pleasantly cool to his Niflar form and he was worn out from all the walking. Loki could put Robert to bed. 

He’d been dreaming, an enjoyable dream of Loki’s hands on his bare skin, petting him, of Loki’s lips kissing down his belly. There was a hot wet pressure on his cock, stroking and sucking. Jack blinked his eyes open to darkness, the sound of the tent rippling in the wind and his cock enveloped in a soft wet heat. He moved his hand to tangle his claws in Loki’s silky hair and purred. As apologies went, this was one of the better ones he’d had. His balls were cradled in a warm palm and slender fingers brushed over a spreading slickness behind them. The unexpected intensity of that touch caused Jack’s hips to buck, forcing his cock deep into Loki’s mouth. 

Any pleasure from burying his cock in his god’s throat was banished when his back muscles seized.

Jack yelped.

Loki, misreading his cry for one of desire, slid his fingers into the cold grasp of Jack’s quim.

“No! Stop! Ow!” Jack gasped. He tried to shove Loki away and pull back at the same time. He succeeded in twisting his back and sent a new wave of pain shooting up to his neck and down to his heels. He froze in an awkward half turned, back swayed posture.

Loki let go and moved up beside him. At a word the lights overhead glowed dimly. 

“What’s wrong with you?” To his credit he sounded more puzzled then upset.

Jack panted, the pain had died down but he could feel the muscles quivering. “My back. Hurts.”

“Hmmm. I thought you liked pain.”

Loki’s hands moved delicately along the edges of his spine and Jack whimpered. “Not like this.”

“There is no obvious injury. You have simply overtaxed your body. Perhaps if you relaxed the pain would lesson.”

“Right. That’s so helpful. I’ll just tell the steel wires ripping my back apart to relax and everything will be fine.” 

Jack tried to straighten out and yelped as the pain lanced out again.

“Papa?” a little voice spoke up from the dark.

“It’s alright baby.” Jack panted through the pain. “I’m okay. Just got a charley horse.”

“It seems more than that.” Loki said. “I am going to move you onto your back. Are you able to flatten your quills?”

“No.” said Jack in a strangled voice after the attempt. 

“Let me try.”

Surprisingly Loki pressing the quills down along his spine didn’t hurt. Once his quills were flat, Loki rolled him onto his back, carefully lifted Jack’s knees and slowly pushed them to his chest. There was a feeling of several things popping and a sense of relief. Holding Jack’s knees in place with his forearm Loki grasped his tail and gave it a strong slow pull. There was a snap in his lower back so loud that for a moment Jack thought Loki had yanked his tail off. But there was no pain, he could feel Loki’s hand on his tail and the tension in his back flagged completely. 

“Better?” Loki asked.

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps we should forgo any more erotic exercise this evening.”

“Good idea.”

“I think it better if tomorrow you cycle between riding, walking and flying.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Little Demon you are beginning to try my patience.” 

Loki gave Jack’s tail another tug to emphasize his point. 

“That kinda feels good right now.”

Loki chuckled. “Then if your back still bothers you in the morning I shall ask Guðleifr to sling you over their shoulder and you can hang like an ape by your tail the rest of the way.”

“Apes don’t have tails, my lord.”

“Jack.”

“I mean it’s a defining aspect of apes. The lack of a tail.”

“Do you wish to fit into the ape category?” Loki asked. He gave Jack’s tail another pull.

“No my lord.”

“Then be silent and go back to sleep.”

“Yes my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not going to openly admit he is wrong. Better to make restitution and let it go at that. Neither one of them are true healers. They can patch together obvious wounds, like cuts and bruises, but the minuscule tears of strained muscles that lead to muscle building are too subtle of damage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the bog.

They rose in the dark and were ready to go an hour before sunrise grayed the eastern sky. Jack elected to ride for the first stretch after the pack master had called him over to assist in saddling their mounts. He’d gone at Loki’s urging, wearing his human form and with much trepidation in his heart. The moose however only gave him a few sidelong glances and when the pack master poured treats into his hands the massive animals lost any prejudices to crowd close and take the beet sized roots with surprisingly delicate movements of their lips. Unlike the horses he’d once fed in like manner none of them attempted to snatch a finger along with their snack. The process was repeated until every animal, including the bad tempered dark brown beast, who bumped Jack with his massive head hard enough to stagger him, had had their share. After that, other than an occasional soft mouthing of his tunic or hair, they lowered their heads and stood placidly while he fumbled on bridles. Too short to do anything more, he held the reins while the pack master saddled the moose. 

He almost strutted as he led Loki’s black bull and his piebald cow to where Loki waited with their son. Loki smiled, gave him a wide brimmed hat, explained it was “For insects,” and boosted him into the high saddle. Jack noticed everyone else, including his fashion conscious god, was now wearing similar headgear. He also noticed with gratitude a cushion was strapped on the saddle itself and the stirrups had been wrapped with cloth to make them smaller. The cow either paid attention to his directions this time or she was now used to walking beside the black bull and they moved out without any difficulty. 

The sulfur smell increased and they rode into the first deep snow Jack had seen on Jötunheim. It quickly went from a light dusting to a solid blanket to a thick heavy layer that would have covered Jack to his waist. So fast was the transition that as the sky lightened he could look back and see a dark line of vegetation through the mist. The moose plowed through the snow unconcerned, their long legs making easy headway. Even quicker than the snow had appeared it ended and a similar dark band loomed out of the thickening mist. At this sight the entire cavalcade paused and with a soft humming each hat deployed a ghostly outline around its wearer. All except for Jack's. Having missed the instructions while helping with the moose he didn’t know how to activate the field. He reached up to fumble with the brim, thought better of it and turned to Loki.

“How do I?” He started.

Loki reached over, turned Jack’s hat around and pointed to series of shapes painted on the underside of the hat. “Touch the square to turn it on the circle to turn it off.” 

Jack did so and his own phosphorescent outline sprang to life.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome little beast.” Loki patted his thigh. “Hand me your reins and you can take Robert.”

Jack nodded, they made the switch without incident, and moved off into the bog. 

The mist thickened into fog as they advanced and the air warmed considerably. There was a smell of rotting vegetation as well as sulfur and clouds of insects buzzed around them. The moose’s feet made a loud sucking sound as they trod across the spongey ground. The animals paid little attention to the bugs occasionally shaking their heads or snorting loudly to clear them from their nostrils. The insects resembled the midges of earth, except they glittered gold and violet. A few were longer legged and more akin to mosquitoes, but those only rose from the surface of the shallow water and flew away at their approach. From what jack could tell the midges were too small to get through the moose’s thick hide and were only an annoyance if inhaled.

The water deepened and soon their mounts where wading knee deep. Their progress slowed as the moose took advantage of the watery banquet, pausing to dip their heads under the surface and grab a mouthfuls of plants every few paces. The Jötnar didn’t seem to mind this reduced pace and allowed the animal to graze as they went. They were following a meandering path through the bog, swinging to the west then the east for no reason he could discern.

“Loki,” Jack asked softly, “are they lost?”

Loki chuckled. “No. Guðleifr is moving between the hot springs which keep this area so warm. While boiled moose may be edible, it would be better to keep the creatures alive for traveling.”

“Oh. Jötnar have heat sense too?”

Loki shook his head, “On a world of cold blooded animals it would have little use. He has, let us called it, a map, which gathers information from the environment and allows him to plot our path. The nature of this bog is such that the hot springs are not fixed in location.”

“A geyser could open up right under us?” Jack asked alarmed.

“That is not at all likely. The outlets wander slowly as they eat through the earth. Maps become inaccurate over a period of months, not days.” 

“Okay.” 

After another hour of riding Jack removed a t-shirt from his saddlebag and with Robert’s help, shredded it into strips. His mount flicked her ears back at the strange sound but otherwise ignored it. Once he had enough strips he braided them together into soft ropes, testing the stretch and adjusting the tightness of the braid. Robert held the ends at first and then insisted on making his own rope. Jack gave him some of the shorter strips to keep him occupied. Inevitably they ended up woven into his hair, giving it the appearance of strange lumpy dreadlocks. Loki watched them for a while and when Jack began tying the rope around Robert he finally broke his silence.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking Robert up for a flight.” Jack said adjusting the fit of one of the cloth ropes under the boy’s wings. “I’m making sure he’ll be safe.”

“You are making a harness.”

“For him and me. That way if I lose my grip,” Jack glanced at Loki and looked away. “he won’t fall again.”

“Robert’s actions could not have been foreseen, and he came to no harm.” Loki said. “However, I am sure the pack master could rig a suitable leather harness. He may have extra bridle buckles.”

“I just thought of it. He’s getting restless and I thought taking him up to flap around would wear him out.”

“So decided to sacrifice one of your shirts.”

“I used the “Hulk Smash!” one Tony gave me.”

Loki chuckled. “Then it is finally being put to an apropiarte use.”

Jack smiled. Wearing the shirt was one minor way to annoy Loki. His god pretended to be above such petty taunting, but Jack knew it irritated him. Giving up this enjoyable entertainment to the service of keeping Robert safe, helped ease some of his guilt for dropping their kid.

"However the addition to Robert's hair is not an improvement. He looks..." Loki stopped when Jack snapped his head around to glare at his god and drew back his lips displaying his teeth. It wasn't terribly impressive in human form, but the response was automatic. 

"He looks like a boy whose parents love him enough to let him to be himself." Jack said.

Loki gave in, with a wry twist of his mouth. "Yes, little demon, you are right." He'd once mentioned a glamor to hide some of Robert's more inhuman aspects, so he would be palatable to the Aesir. Jack said to 'let him think about it' and then the next day presented Loki with an illustrated diagram showing exactly where he could put that idea. It was, according to Thor, an accurate anatomical depiction.

Mollified Jack nodded. “I’m going to need a launching spot." he said. "I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.”

“Very well, I shall consult with Guðleifr." Loki smirked. "If you continue in thinking before you act, Jack, someone might mistake you for an adult.”

“Other than helping your reputation, I really don’t see the point. If I start acting responsible you’ll just try to heap more responsibility on me. It’s a lose-lose as far as I’m concerned.”

“There are many who aspire to the position, you so readily turn down.”

“Then give it to them. I’ve had enough of that to last me a lifetime. It was a nightmare.”

“Yet you did much good. With more power you could do so again.”

“Nope.” Jack finished tying the harness about Robert and lifted him by it, testing the fit. “I could, and did do what _I_ thought was good. Which is not the same thing.”

“Is it not?”

“To the farmer, clearing the forest to plant crops is good, to the lumberjack, managing the forest to provide the best harvest of wood is good and to the ecologist leaving the forest to run itself is good. They can all have excellent reasons for their choices, but each one is incompatible with the others.”

“So you would allow others to decide what is good?”

“I’m just saying it’s not that simple. It’s a pain in the ass trying to get people to see all sides of a situation and come up with a workable compromise. Plus I have enough on my plate dealing with you two drama queens and keeping your family squabbles from blowing up into city destroying temper tantrums."

“That is an exaggeration.”

“Do you remember the mole men incident in London? Thor made a comment about your helmet and you hit him with a truck? And he threw you into a building and the impact took out the corner support so it collapsed?”

“In my defense the lorry was derelict and someone who dresses like he found his clothing in a storm drain should not disparage my attire. I believe the building was already structurally unsound.”

“Yeah, Thor has terrible taste, the truck was a junker and the building was slated for demolition. But the cost of cleaning up the damage put a serious dent in Asgard’s treasury. So don’t give me the “act like an adult” lecture. With great power comes the ability to royally fuck things up.”

“I want to royally fuck dings up!” Said Robert. 

“We are going to go flying as soon as your father can find us a place to take off. You can fuck things up later, baby.”

Loki gave Jack a look of annoyance, handed him the reins and said. “I will speak to Guðleifr. In the meantime I suggest you work on teaching our son proper language.” He kicked his beast and trotted to the front of the line.

“Robert,” Jack said once Loki was out of earshot. “I want you to listen closely and I will recite to you the famous saga of George Carlin and the seven dirty words you can’t say on television.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will not put up with anything that looks like criticism toward the kids. Loki has tried to "fit in" his entire life. Its natural that he'll sometimes revert to that default programing in an effort to make it easier for Robert.  
> Annoying Loki is one of Jack's delights. His god is so touchy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulsive actions have consequences and even the silliest prank can go wrong.

The morning’s leisurely pace was picked up once the moose had gotten over the novelty of the fresh greens. Loki returned to Jack with the information that the nearest dry land was on the other side of the bog. However Guðleifr had offered a solution. Which was how Jack spent a good part of the day being thrown into air like a toy glider by the largest of the giants. They seemed to be enjoying the exercise and there was a bit of a contest to see who could throw him the furthest. It was effective if undignified, and after a few trial tosses and landings he took Robert up with him and let the boy flutter around until he managed to wear himself out.

Jack didn’t need Loki’s warning to not stray far. The mist of the swamp was thick and muted the sound of their group. Once clear of the mist the wind became cold and harsh as it streamed to the south. Overhead storm clouds roiled. Not only was he unable to outpace the riders with such a headwind, he was in danger of being swept back behind them despite his best efforts. And flying ahead blind thorough the fog didn’t appeal. Though Guðleifr assured him the area was uncompromisingly level, Jack kept imagining a cliff wall abruptly appearing in the mist. After a couple of above mist flights he contented himself with circling within visual range. That also made his landings easier as he was able to signal the Jötnar who’d volunteered as a landing pad.

After a late afternoon flight, Jack returned to an suddenly gruff giant who abruptly dumped him back on his cow moose almost before he’d completed his shape shift back to human. Startled, Jack looked around. No one but Loki was meeting his eyes. His god’s lips were pressed in a thin line and Robert was wide eyed and worried. Perhaps, Jack thought, teaching Robert an entirely new set of swear words hadn’t been his brightest idea. 

“Uh Loki, I can...”

Loki touched Jack’s lips with a fingertip and seidr coiled around his tongue stealing his voice.

“As you cannot control your tongue, you shall not speak until I will it.” Loki intoned.

What was comforting, even relaxing in private, was humiliating in public. Jack could feel the censure of the Jötnar and it was not directed toward Loki, but toward him. Loki could not have more plainly said, this man is a fool. Jack tried to summon up some anger to salvage his pride but he couldn’t. Loki had asked him on the very first day to mind his tongue, as words had more import and weight here than they did in the US. Jack himself had run afoul of how seriously the Aesir took his random cursing. He knew they were on a diplomatic mission. But his desire to irritate Loki had over ridden any consideration of the effects of teaching their son what amounted to a series of insults.

After a while the chatter picked up. No one addressed him. Robert was passed around and the giants and made much of him, as if to reinforce that they didn’t blame him for his improper words. Loki had tied Jack's mount’s reins to his saddle so Jack didn’t even have the option of riding to the back of the party. He was forced to stay in the midst of people who were pointedly ignoring him.

Supper, like lunch before it, was eaten in the saddle. Loki handed Robert over only long enough to allow their son to nurse and then took him back. At last darkness fell to hide him away from the gaze of the others. Jack had wondered how they were going to pitch camp in the dark in middle of the swamp. It turned out they were not. They rode through the night. Again their speed dropped as the animals grazed as they traveled. Jack didn’t have the stamina of Loki and the giants and he kept nodding off, only to jerk awake as he tilted too far to the left or right. After Loki caught him before he fell into the bog, he paused their mounts long enough to cross tie Jack into the saddle. The night seemed to last forever. Every time Jack snapped back awake there was the faint outline of the bug nets glowing in the misty darkness, the splashing of heavy bodies moving through water, the constant swaying and the occasional low voiced conversation. Jack was sick with shame, dead tired and aching in every muscle of his body before the sun rose.

Their path angled to the northwest and by dawn the water was growing both shallower and colder. Soon their animals were breaking through a crust of ice that grew thicker and thicker until with a scrambling heave the moose were out of the water and striding across the frozen surface. They finally stopped at midmorning in the lee of some ice coated sand dunes and made camp. Jack had to be helped out of the saddle and he staggered inside their tent as soon as it was up. Loki brought Jack’s breakfast and Robert inside. He removed the spell on Jack's tongue and didn’t comment when Jack eschewed the bed to sit on the hard ground at his feet. Jack fed their son before eating his own meal and Loki tucked the boy into bed.

“Is Papa still in trouble?” Robert asked.

“Yes.” Loki answered. 

“I’m sorry Fad-ther.”

“You have no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong Robert.”

“I said the bad words and got Papa in trouble.”

Jack tried to make himself smaller.

“No. Papa got himself in trouble by teaching you the bad words.”

“Are you going to hit him with the belts?”

Jack froze and Loki took a moment before answering. Jack kept his mouth shut. Of course Robert knew. If wards wouldn’t keep him out it had only been a matter of time before physical locks fell before his desire to go somewhere. He must have seen Loki use the flogger on Jack. 

“I don’t hit your papa when he’s in trouble.”

“Then why do you hit him?”

“I only do so at his request. It is an adult matter and it is between us.”

Jack spoke up. “You father is right baby. He’s not hurting me. It is an adult thing and you don’t have to worry about it.” 

Robert tilted his head.

“Like the naked wrestling?”

Jack burst into a laugh. Loki shot him a look. 

“Yes Robert,” Loki said. “like the naked wrestling. Which is private. Doors are closed because it is not suitable that you are present at such times. You need to respect that.”

“I get lonely.”

“That is no excuse. You must knock on a door and wait to let in. Anything else is very disrespectful. Do you understand?”

“Uh huh.”

“Go to sleep son. All will be well when you awake.”

“Mmkay” Robert murmured.

Loki pulled the curtain around Robert’s bed. He walked back to where Jack knelt on the ground and looked down on him. Jack stared at the toes of Loki’s boots.

“I don’t suppose saying I’m sorry is going to be enough.” Jack said.

“I ought to send you under guard back to Utgard, and thence to Earth. I won’t ask you why you did such a thing, I know you delight in causing trouble, something I normally favor. But this time your impulsive action went beyond a foolish prank. To put such words into our son’s mouth knowing how very proud the Jötnar are, was unbelievably stupid. You gave them the impression I either approved such taunting or I have no control over you. You left me little choice but to treat you like a badly behaved child. Had I treated you like a man, it could well have cost you your head. As it is you will pay every bit of the insult fine with hard labor once we are back in New Asgard. Perhaps a few blisters will get through where words do not.”

Jack nodded his head. His eyes burned with tears. He bent forward and kissed the toes of Loki’s boots. Loki sat down on the edge of the bed and tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair.

“I am disappointed. I hoped I could trust you, Jack.”

The weariness in Loki’s voice hurt worse than any whip and the threatened tears ran down the demon’s face.

Loki sighed, poured himself a drink and nudged Jack with the toe of his boot. “Lick my boots clean and when you have managed to calm yourself, we will speak.”

Jack nodded and unable to reply around the emotions clogging his throat, he dutifully performed the task. Loki left him to it at first. After a bit he pulled Jack's head up to offer him a drink for his dry mouth. Jack drank and returned to licking. Loki’s long fingers stroked his hair and eventually Jack calmed enough that he didn’t need to lap over already cleaned leather. 

“I didn’t think anyone would really be upset.” Jack said

“You did not think at all, Jack.” Loki cupped his jaw and tilted his head back so he had to meet Loki’s eyes. “You were annoyed that I chided you on your poor language and you used Robert as an unwitting tool to embarrass me.”

Jack flinched. “I didn’t…” He stopped. Loki was right. As harmless as he’d first considered his prank, he had used their son to carry it out. “Damn.”

“Damn indeed.” Loki said and let go of Jack’s chin.

“I wish.” Jack whispered. “I wish we were someplace you could beat me until I lost my voice screaming. Until my ribs cracked and there wasn’t an inch of skin left on my back.”

“No.” Loki said with finality. “Not this time little beast. I will not give you that release. You shall have to live with your shame and make amends to our hosts as best you can. You are lucky it was Guðleifr Robert recited his little ditty to, and not one of the guards. He is already aware of your immaturity, and readily accepted my apology and offer of recompense.”

Jack flinched. Loki hated to apologize and went out of his way to avoid it. That he’d been put into a position that he’d had to ask forgiveness for Jack’s behavior would be galling to the extreme.

“I won’t cause you anymore trouble. I’ll watch what I say from now on and I’ll do what I’m told and I’ll think before I act.”

“No, Jack. You gave me that promise when we first arrived and I have no doubt you made it with all sincerity. If you want my trust back you shall have to earn it. Until then you will sleep in Robert’s bed. I will not lie with one who acts as a child.”

Jack’s head snapped up. “But I need to feed. How am I supposed to do that if you won’t have sex with me?”

“You will go hungry. Or perhaps you will get one of the Jötnar to mate with you, though I doubt it after today’s performance. It is not my problem.”

Jack opened his mouth to plead with Loki, saw the implacable look on his face and retreated to the other cot. Robert didn’t wake when he crawled in beside him. As tired as he was, Jack had trouble falling asleep until it was past noon. He wasn’t just up shit creek without a paddle, he’d jumped out of the canoe and was neck deep in the current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all fairness both Loki and Guðleifr warned Jack about his loose way of talking. And using Robert like that was pretty thoughtless when you get down to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to make amends and gets to see some wildlife.

Jack woke early the next morning and crept out of the tent into the dark cold of early morning. The cook and their assistant were up and the few guards on early morning watch. Jack approached the camp kitchen and the two Jötnar looked up and then turned back to what they were doing. 

“Please, is there anything I can do to help?” 

Neither of them paid him the slightest attention. 

Jack tried again. “Words won’t make up for my stupid joke. I have to make amends for what I did. I’m not a novice, I normally cook for Loki when he’s in New York. ”

Again there was no response.

Jack slumped. How was he supposed to make things right if no one would even speak to him?

The cook called the assistant, who was peeling roots, over to help him with a large caldron. Jack made a quick decision. He washed his hands, picked up the knife and started peeling the vegetables. The giants didn’t try to stop him, so he continued, hoping they would see he meant what he said. It was a tedious task, the roots were more like ginger in their shape then potatoes and every bit of the pale skin had to be removed to reveal the dark edible part. The assistant came back, and began chopping the peeled roots. Neither spoke to Jack or acknowledged his presence. Jack kept his mouth shut and worked quietly. By the time he had finished the rest of the camp was stirring.

Jack went to assist the pack master who also ignored him. The moose however, cooperated when he grabbed a handful of treats, and he was able to bridle them all. The pack master took the reins and tied the animals to a rope. Seeing as he wasn’t going to be allowed to bring the moose to Loki this time, Jack hunted around the camp for something else he could do. 

He had to dodge around the giants. They didn’t veer even slightly from their paths or give a warning word as a tent was pulled down to stand clear. It was uncanny to be surrounded by people who acted as if he was invisible. After a few attempts at “good morning”, Jack gave up trying to talk to them. They spoke to one another, chatted over his head, shouted directions and went about the business of breaking camp. Jack felt like a ghost. Trying to make himself known he deliberately bumped into a Jötun. The giant didn’t even glance at him, though the impact had staggered Jack. He had to jump out of the way as two others walked past carrying a folded tent. His wings mantled and his tail lashed in agitation. 

Upset as he was he didn’t give up his self-assigned task, and at the laundry tent he found work he could do. There was a pile of clothing that needed repair and needles and thread close by. Jack had damaged enough clothing shapeshifting to know how to sew it back together, before he’d learned the cantrip to get his clothes to shift with him. Even Loki preferred his outfits mended by thread rather than spells, as magic could interact in unexpected ways. 

Jack gathered a pile of damaged clothing, needles and thread, and, as no one tried to stop him, he carried it back to their belongings and loaded it into his saddle bags. He returned to where Loki and Robert were seated and picked up his plate. 

Loki eyed him while they ate. “Looking for a new job already?”

Jack sighed in relief. For a moment he’d been afraid that Loki wouldn’t notice him either. He shook his head. “I don’t know what else to do. I thought maybe if I could help, they might forgive me?”

“Not going to try talking your way out?”

“Hard to do when everyone acts like I’m not even here. Besides, I was wrong. You're right. I should have never encouraged Robert to swear.”

“It’s okay Papa.” Robert said. “I still love you.”

Jack smiled at their son, but he shook his head. “No baby, it’s not okay. It was a very bad thing to do to you, and a bad thing to do to Loki. He has a right to be angry with me.”

“Very pretty. You are still not sharing my bed tonight.”

“I’m not doing it for that.” Jack growled. “Besides, I don’t really need to feed, I can live celibate. I don’t like to, it makes me feel like crap and my magic takes forever to renew, but it won’t kill me. I only need it when I’m pregnant.”

“I am quite aware of your physical attributes, and the fact that you will exaggerate your needs to get what you want.”

“How long are they going to ghost me?”

“Since you know why the Jötnar are shunning you it hardly qualifies as ghosting. As to how long, I cannot tell you. It may be permanent.”

“Oh.” Jack said and wrapped his wings around himself. 

He was used to the tiny interactions of their camp. A greeting, a smile, a nod, a look, even a scowl. Now as he returned the plates to the scullery there was none of that. The plates might as well have been floating across the camp by themselves. His heart sank. He had felt their anger yesterday, and it was not as hard as this was. He was alone. Dreadfully alone. Except for Loki, who had renounced his company and Robert, who pitied him. It was terrible to be pitied by his own child. Jack straightened his shoulders and got rid of his melancholy expression. There was no reason for Robert to be sad, because he had erred. 

Once they were back on the road Jack took out a torn tunic, threaded a needle and worked on repairing the tear. He was thankful his mother had taught him to do this as a child. Jack considered that she’d most likely hoped having to mend his own clothing would make him more careful with it. It hadn’t worked, but it had given him a skill he used as an adult, when he couldn’t afford to replace a quill torn shirt. Loki had taken Robert and rode up to speak with Guðleifr. Jack pulled the cow back until she was walking with the pack animals at the back of the caravan. It felt less lonely to be behind everyone then to be among them and ignored. The only bright spot in all of this was that three days ago he’d been terrified of the cow moose. Now he was so used to being on her back, he rode with the reins loosely looped around one wrist as he sewed. If nothing else he wouldn’t feel intimidated by any damn horse after this.

With no one to talk to Jack sang softly as he worked. First it was rock songs from his youth, then work songs his mother had sang when she did chores. His mood was low and as the day progressed it went lower still. They ate lunch in the saddle and Loki barely spoke to him, though Robert chattered away happily enough. 

Jack took their son up for a flight when they were finished. The land was rising again, the snow covered hills rolling up to the grey sky. Wildlife was still scarce, whether because it was winter or from overhunting he didn’t know. He’d only seen a few rabbit sized animals and the occasional bird so far. Jack rode the across the north wind, climbing to the southwest with the wind lifting them up and then gliding down to the northeast to keep ahead of the caravan without wearing himself out. The somber landscape and the bitter wind fit his frame of mind and Jack let the silence fill him as they flew above the monochrome landscape.

Robert seemed to have caught his somber mood and was quiet, content to practice his flapping at the end of his makeshift tether. His sharp exclamation as the crested yet another rolling hill broke Jack out of his contemplation.

“Papa! Look! Look at da deers!” 

“I see them! Wow!”

There were a lot of deer. The lower slopes and valley floor were dark with a moving mass of animals. Jack climbed laboriously into the wind to see how far the herd extended to the east and he couldn’t see an end to it. He slipped out of the wind, and flew down into the sheltered space between the hills to get a better look at the creatures. The sound hit him first, a cacophony of bleating and bawling that reminded him of calves or sheep. The smell followed. It wasn’t bad, just strong from the huge number of creatures. As he got closer Jack began to wonder if they were indeed deer or if they were something else entirely. Their necks were shorter and they were stocker then earth deer. Their thick antlers grew forward instead of back or to the sides and their noses ended in floppy snouts that hung over their lower lips. Some of them sported small tusks. Tufted tails flicked and cloven hooves kicked and a few clashed antlers with sideways sweeps of their heads. They were slightly smaller than the moose, but from what Jack could see, even more belligerent. He kept well above their heads. A few noticed him and Robert they didn’t seem concerned. Jack concluded that aerial predator where not a threat in this part of Jötunheim. He was turning to head back to the caravan with news of his find when a sudden commotion sent the animals closest to him into a panicked run. Jack flapped higher to see what had disturbed them. 

He had a confused impression that parts of the hillside had broken away and were barreling into the herd, throwing some animals into the air with the force of the impact. Then his mind made sense of what his eyes were seeing. Wolves, impossibly huge, and white as the snow, were ripping through the deer like terriers in a barn full of rats. Robert let out a piecing shriek as the severed hindquarters of a deer flew past them. For one terrible second Jack was looking into a gaping blood stained maw large enough to swallow them both whole. With no other thought then saving his child, Jack wrenched the north wind from the sky and sent it screaming toward the leaping wolf. It hit the animal with tornadic force, sending it tumbling down the valley. Then Jack grabbed Robert to his chest and shot the over the crest of the hills, his wings beating the air frantically, his heart hammering as he rode the newborn storm toward the unsuspecting Jötnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a terrified panic to induce your latent powers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to the rescue. Or not.

Jack spotted Loki at the front of the giants and dove toward him. Storm driven sleet slashed at moose and rider alike and Jack screamed as he landed in the calf deep snow.

“Turn around! Go back! Move it!”

To his consternation the Jötnar only reined in their agitated animals. Loki, however, vaulted off his mount and grasped Jack’s shoulder. His eyes rapidly scanned them. 

“Is Robert injured? Where are you hurt?”

Jack tried to jerk away from Loki and lashed his tail. “Get back on your animal and get the Jötnar out of here. There’s horrible giant wolves just over those hills.” Jack wailed in discord emphasizing the danger. Robert howled a terrified refrain. The wind swirled, driving sleet around the three of them.

“Calm down. I cannot understand you.” Loki said. “Where are you hurt?” 

Jack shook his head to clear it. He only now noticed that he and Robert were splattered with blood from the slaughtered deer. He took a breath and panted out in English. “Not hurt, its deer blood. There are monster wolves coming! Please we have to leave now! They’ll kill everyone!” 

The gale spread into the ranks of the giants and the sleet thickened.

“Jack.” Loki said. “You have to calm yourself.”

“LOKI! LISTEN TO ME! RUN!” He shrieked in the voice of the wind.

Loki pulled him close, Robert between them and his magic wrapped around Jack like a blanket, holding him constrained.

“Jack.” Loki held his mouth closed and forced Jack to meet his eyes. His words bored into Jacks mind, forcing their way through his panic. “The Jötnar, hunt the great wolves. We are in no danger from them. You need to focus on dismissing this squall you have raised. It will only serve to blind us.”

Jack struggled for a moment but Loki seized his mind in a grip of steel. As the demon steadied under his god’s hand, the wind ebbed and the sleet became a few drifting flakes. Jack sagged in Loki’s arms.

“They’re too big to hunt.” Jack cried. “Loki, they’re bigger than elephants.” 

“Creatures your humans have hunted to the point of extinction. I would hope the huntmaster knows their business.” Loki said. He took Robert from Jack’s arms. There was anger is his voice when he added. “Though why did you not warn us there were great wolves in the vicinity?” 

Jack started to protest but realized that Loki was not speaking to him, but to Guðleifr. 

“They should not be. The herds should be on their wintering grounds far to the south. And the wolves with them. There is no food for them here in winter.” For a moment Guðleifr looked suspiciously at Jack, who responded by burying his head on Loki’s shoulder and sobbing,

“They are here! I saw them! I saw them!”

As if to underline his words there was a deep groan as if the earth itself was in travail. The sound layered as voice after voice was added to it then it raced up the scale like the shrieking of a storm. It dropped back down so low it was felt rather then heard then again wailed into the grey sky. The moose snorted and danced until their riders brought them under control. The monstrous clamor drowned all attempts at speech. 

Jack pulled away from Loki and faced the noise. He spread his wings, bared his fangs and whipped his tail, every quill erect. Loki could see his outstretched wings trembling, could see that his magic was so low he clutched a small pocket knife in one clawed hand, unable to conjure a blade of ice, yet the demon had placed himself between the unseen menace and his family. 

The howling stopped abruptly and into the silence Jack yelled, “FUCK OFF!”

“I believe that settles my concubine’s veracity.” Loki drawled. He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “While I do like your battle cry, little beast. There will no need for you to fight. You will not usurp my responsibility.”

“No, my lord.” Jack said in relief. He turned and dropped to his knees, both in weariness and in submission. He was shaking from fear and shock and the departing surge of adrenalin. His vision was greying and brightening with every breath. “I thought it was going to eat us.” Loki laid a hand was on his head, smoothing his quills flat and he leaned into it.

“You are both safe here.” Loki said “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You weren’t there to protect us! It almost…” Jack shuddered. He was aware that the Jötnar were speaking to each other, their deep voices blending into an unintelligible rumble. 

“But it didn’t, little beast, because you were clever enough to keep our son from harm.” Loki stopped petting Jack’s head and extended his hand. “Come, get up. You cannot kneel in the snow all afternoon.” He hauled Jack to his feet and gripped his upper arm to steady him.

“My Prince,” Guðleifr said, “would you ask your concubine the size of the herd and the number of wolves.”

“Ask him yourself if you wish to know.” Loki snapped.

Jack answered without further prompting. “Hundreds, thousands, millions.” Jack said. “Piggy deer as far as I could see. And lots and lots of wolves. Like an avalanche!” He shuddered.

“Five.” Robert piped up. “Dree big wolfs and two big-big wolfs. Papa made the big-big one go away.” Robert sniffled. “I don’ed like wolfs!”

“Five?” Jack lifted his head and looked at Robert puzzled. 

“Uh huh. Five wolfs and twenty-twenty-twenty hands and 7 fingers of deers. I counted.”

While Jack was figuring out Robert's personal numbering system Loki said. “Just over three hundred deer.” 

Jack shook his head. “No. There were a lot more deer then that. He couldn’t have counted them all. There were maybe three hundred right below us. I could see for miles…” He frowned remembering. “Ok maybe it was more like a mile before the valley turned and they were hidden by the hills. I think he’s right about the wolves though. I… I can’t be sure.” His voice rose is pitch and speed. “They came out of nowhere and they were so fast. The deer were screaming and jumping and there was blood everywhere and then one… one.” Jack stopped and his jaws gaped as he panted in horror. “I could have gotten him killed. It’s my fault! All my fault! Robert could have died because of me!”

Loki shoved Jack back down. “Kneel.” He barked. Jack fell back to all fours and bared his teeth. Loki dropped a pill into Jack’s open mouth.

“Swallow.”

Jack did, his teeth clicking together in agitation. Loki’s hands were on his face and Jack felt the muzzle he could not see tighten to hold his jaws closed. Jack rested his head on Loki’s thigh. He heard the invisible leash snap onto his collar and he sighed. 

“Up.” Loki said softly.

Jack was tugged to his feet again and Loki led him over to the black bull and put Robert into his arms. His god climbed back up into the saddle and Jack handed their son up. Loki tugged the leash until Jack’s head was even with his boot. He leaned down and tapped Jack’s shoulder. 

“Heel, little demon.”

Jack nodded and looked at Loki with gratitude in his eyes. He rubbed his cheek against Loki’s boot toe. The assurance that tranquillizer would soon be kicking in and Loki’s physical dominance had stopped the cycle of self-recrimination and fear. He didn’t have to think, or worry, or feel guilt. All he had to do was obey. Though neither leash or muzzle was strong enough to bind him for a second, should he choose to break away, it didn’t matter. The symbolism was enough to hold him. He was safe under his god’s hand. 

Jack listened to Guðleifr ordering Jötnar to reconnoiter the area and bring back an accurate count and he felt only curiosity. Something his god apparently shared.

“What would you now do?” Loki asked.

“If this herd is small enough we will turn it south and drive it to the edge of the bog. They will have grazing enough along its edges to keep them through the winter. If it’s too large we will have to cull their numbers.” 

“You cannot turn them back?”  
“They would starve before they reached the wintering grounds. No doubt they have cleared every bit of forage that was left under the snow.” Guðleifr looked worried. “I can only hope it whatever sent them north was a minor catastrophe which only involved a small group. If it involved the entire area, the herds may not recover.”

“Perhaps when we replaced the Casket of Winters?” Loki asked.

“No. It would have taken them two weeks or more to travel this far north. It must have happened before you arrived.”

“What of the wolves? I have met a similar beast, though it was infused with magic. Yet even without such enhancement it would have been a formidable opponent.”

Guðleifr smiled. “We have learned from your people. We have weapons that can bring down the largest of the wolves, before they come close enough to strike. Such action is not considered hunting, which is always done on foot and with more traditional arms. However it means they pose no true hazard now that we are aware of their presence. Unless you wish to hunt them, we will simply warn them off if they approach. They have learned to respect us and will stick with safer prey.”

“It does have its appeal. I haven’t had a decent hunt in years.”

Guðleifr grinned. “Very good, My Prince. I suggest we set up camp on that hilltop and then decide on our approach.”

Jack whined at this exchange. He didn’t want Loki anywhere near the wolves and camping near such monsters seemed the height of hubris. In response Loki gave the leash a sharp tug and Jack quieted. His trust in his god was stronger than his fear. He trotted alongside Loki as they rode across toward the hill and focused on keeping his head at Loki’s boot like a well-trained hound. He fell back a bit on the uphill trek and felt a stinging slap between his wings. He put more effort into keeping pace and glanced up. Loki grinned down at him, and brushed his cheek with the flap of a newly conjured riding crop. Jack smiled back. He could see Robert had fallen asleep and was dozing in Loki’s arms with his head on his father’s chest. All was well. Loki was a god and no oversized mutts were going to get the better of him. Maybe if he was lucky, Loki would bring him back a piece of the beast that had threatened him and Robert. It was a pleasant thought.  
Their path leveled out and they slowed to a walk. Jack yawned behind the muzzle. The medicine was working and his fear was bleeding away with every breath. He looked around. While they were on the inside of the group, Jack was mostly hidden from the Jötnar, sandwiched between Loki’s animal and his pinto cow. He dipped his head and licked the ankle of Loki’s boot. The familiar taste of leather was comforting. 

“Wicked little beast.” Loki whispered.

Jack met Loki’s amused gaze and licked a second time and then gagged as his tongue ran off the leather and swiped over the moose’s fur. Loki chuckled at Jack’s disgusted expression. 

“Not to your taste?” 

Jack violently shook his head.

Loki grinned. “Perhaps you need to keep your eyes on your work. Once camp is set up, stay by the tent and keep Robert by your side. You have a propensity for trouble and I don't need to disentangle another of your missteps. You can work on your mending.”

Jack nodded and when Loki unclipped the leash he hurried to take the damaged attire from his pack, careful to keep it away from his deer blood stained clothing. Their tent was the first to be set up and Jack ducked inside before most of their goods were unloaded. He set the mending aside and changed out of his dirty clothes. Loki arrived after their luggage and once Robert’s bed was in place he laid their son down. Jack took the opportunity to change Robert’s blood dotted clothing, while Loki laid out his own outfit and taking off his shirt washed his upper body. When he finished he removed Jack’s muzzle. Jack shifted back into demi demon and Loki kissed him. 

“Did you enjoy being leashed and muzzled in front of the Jötnar?” Loki asked.

“I needed it my lord.”

“Hmm, an answer, yet not the answer.”

“I enjoyed it once I calmed down.”

“I thought you would. Perhaps I should have made your restraints visible to them,” Loki nuzzled Jack’s hair, “knowing how much you like public humiliation.”

Jack’s head snapped up. “I don’t like being humiliated. Especially not in public.” He kept his voice down so he wouldn’t wake Robert.

“Shall we test that?” Loki whispered. “We both know if I took you outside and told you to lick my boots clean, you would be on your knees in a moment and would come in your pants before you finished.”

Jack shuddered and kissed Loki’s shoulder.

“The problem of course is that you would then be so ashamed of yourself, you would slink about camp like a kicked dog, making yourself miserable.”

“I know.” Jack sighed. 

“The solution to this dilemma would be to have you clean them here, in privacy.” Loki cupped Jack’s chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met. “Would you like that?”

“Yes. No. I…” Jack glanced down. “I’m worried about you going after the wolves. I don’t want you to.”

“Ah.” Loki slipped a finger under Jack’s collar and gave it a tug. “You worry over much, Jack. To one such as I, the animals are merely a challenging quarry.” He closed his hand and turned his wrist causing the collar to tighten around the demon’s throat. “Also my pet, it is not your place to tell me what to do.” He lifted Jack up onto his toes and held him there.

Jack grasped Loki’s arm as his air was cut off, but he didn’t struggle to get away. When Loki raised him higher so he was dangling by the strap around his throat he closed his eyes. Loki dropped him onto the bed and turned away. 

“You should not let me do that.” Loki said, his voice rough, as if he was the one half throttled. 

Jack drew a shaky breath and rubbed his bruised throat. “As if I could stop you. You are going to do what you want and as you said, I have no say in it.”

Loki turned back around and ran a hand through his hair. “I would appreciate it if you fight back next time.”

Jack nodded. He eyed Loki for a moment then added. “Just be careful. If not for me, for Thor and for your children.”

“I shall. And Jack, know this, had I refused the offer of a hunt, it would have reflected badly not only on myself but on all of Asgard. We do not want the Jötnar to think us weaklings or cowards.”  
“I hate politics.” Jack grumbled. 

“Ah. But it is the best of games.”

“No. That’s basketball.”

Loki laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is way out of his element here. He just wants to get back to civilization where dangerous animals are kept on the TV and hunting is what you do for your keys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets nostalgic. The Jötnar go to work.

Jack didn’t stay in the tent after the hunting party left. He felt too vulnerable inside the cloth walls and he wanted to know what was going on. The nervousness was why he switched back to Niflar form as soon as Loki was out of eyesight. His shunning was either over or he had been given a temporary reprieve, for the Jötnar were no longer ignoring him, but they weren’t exactly friendly either. He decided to partially follow orders and settled on the tent’s roof, balanced over the two central crossing ribs. From there he could keep an eye on the surrounding landscape, hear Robert when he woke up, and attend to the damaged clothing he’d hauled up with him. 

Only a few of the Jötnar had gone with the hunting party, several others had were on a separate mission and about a quarter were still in camp. Jack could see that guards patrolled the perimeter, armed with heavy weapons. The ones that could kill from a distance, Jack concluded. Clearly they weren’t going to risk their riding and pack animals meeting the fate of the pig deer. The hilltop’s height combined with the added twenty feet of the tent gave Jack a fairly good view of the surrounding area. Peering to the north Jack between a gap in the hills Jack could see a straggling line of the herd, moving to the north west. The hunting party was out of sight but Jack caught glimpses of the larger group moving to the north east.

Beyond the hills there was a thin black line and then a flat white plain that faded into the white grey of the sky. When he glanced south Jack could see the dark mass of the bog on the horizon. The eastern mountains had retreated to blurred outlines, but they still looked impossibly high. The western range had become a series of low rocky hills. Jack sighed. Jötunheim had a harsh, wild beauty that called to part of his soul. He loved flying against the bitter north wind and the pale glitter of ice fields and the vast upward sweep of the massive slopes. But another part of him longed for the brighter sun he’d been born under. He missed the bustle of the city, the smells of various restaurants, the sound of traffic and the sight of the tall buildings reaching up to the sky. He missed clubs and dancing and art galleries and chatting with friends on a terrace while the world bustled past on the street below. 

Most of all he missed his other children and Thor’s steady presence. He wondered how he and Corbin were doing at the world conference. Had they managed to convince the holdouts of their need to follow the accords? Or was Loki going to have to deal more permanently with them when they returned? How was little Frigga taking to life in Paris? Was she finished with her molt and her new feathers grow in yet? The fluffy golden down of infancy had given way to a deeper reddish gold feathers of early childhood, and at her last molt her feathers had bars of black on them. Jack wondered what this molt's pattern would be. Her wings had also been growing longer and narrower than those of her half sibling Corbin, whose wings resembled in shape and color the crows that were their namesake. 

Jack worried about his eldest. After the breakup with their girlfriend last month they had been withdrawn. Jack sighed, Corbin was too much like Loki in that respect. Always a reserved child, they’d become guarded with their emotions as they approached adulthood. Jack was secretly glad of the breakup, he didn’t think the girl was a good match, being in his opinion both silly and selfish. But he knew Corbin had loved her, and Jack had had sense enough to not voice his opinions. After all, the girl might have grown out of it. Her mother was a kind and generous person who Jack greatly admired. 

More than admired if the truth was known. The flirtation had been fun and exciting until Loki had noticed that Jack was spending an inordinate amount of time at the green grocers. Loki’s appearance at her store had ended the affair before it got past a few lingering hand touches. Loki had reminded Jack rather severely that he was Loki’s concubine and was not free to indulge in extracurricular activities. Jack had accepted Loki’s chastisement, though he bitched about it. 

Jack smiled at the memory. While he would have enjoyed bedding the lady, having Loki assert his ownership was a pleasure unmatched. That was the evening Loki had replaced the light collar Jack used to wear under his shirt, with the wide one bearing Loki’s royal sigil. Technically a freeman, the collar was formally explained as a type of livery that wouldn’t be damaged by any shapeshift. The Aesir accepted the explanation with resignation. They had learned to overlook the contradiction of a man who was too proud to bow his head to the brother kings, who would openly argue with them, and yet would happily sit at Loki’s feet during public feasts and eat from his hand. Jack enjoyed it partly because he knew it made them uncomfortable. That Thor would on occasion literally toss him a bone to chew on only made it better. 

Jack grinned. Thor gave him more then one kind of bone. He shut his eyes remembering. But it wasn’t arousal the image of the big man conjured, it was loneliness. His throat closed around the sadness. As much as he wanted to learn about his father’s people, if a portal home opened here right now, he’d grab Robert and fly through it. Jack hugged himself, arms and wings wrapped around his torso. He knew he was still edgy after the attack and worried about Loki facing the wolves, but allowing homesickness to turn into panic was not going to help anyone. He counted his breaths until the feeling ebbed and glanced around. Thankfully none of the Jötnar seemed to have noticed him acting like an idiot. Their opinion of him was low enough. Now it was shame that was trying to take control and he growled in frustration. He picked up the cloak he’s been mending and focused on driving the needle through the thick leather. The material gave way to his anger and the needle pierced the ball of his thumb. 

“Fff arrgh!” Jack snarled, shaking his hand. Not being able to use his favorite curse word was beyond annoying. 

“Papa?” 

Robert’s concerned voice was a welcome distraction. Jack clambered to the front of the tent and hung over the edge.

“I’m up here Booboo, climb up.”

Robert looked up, spread his wings and said “I’ll fly dere!” He crouched and then jumped as high as he could. Which was almost two feet. His flapping wings gained him another foot before he lost to gravity and landed almost where he’d started. He put his hands on his hips, heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes in a fair imitation of his father. 

“It’s not fair! I want to fly Papa.”

“I know you want to baby, but your wings need to grow and so does your magic. You’re getting close, though. I didn’t fly until I was an adult, so you’re doing better than me.”

“Frigga can fly.” Robert said as he climbed to the top of the tent.

Jack helped him over the edge and hoped the snags from Robert’s claws weren’t too noticeable. “Since when can your sister fly? She was still hopping around the sparing grounds last week.”

“Since yesterday.” Robert followed him back to the high point of the tent. When Jack sat down and picked up the cloak, his son excitedly hopped about on the canvas and flapped his wings.  
“She flew up da stairs all by herself and then she jumpded off da balgony to show Daddy and flew in a circle and Daddy was mad and yelled at her and she had to go back to da room and had to eat sandwiches and Hildy was mad at her cause she had to go too and she dinded get a story or any chocolates.” 

Jack put down the cloak and said. “And you know all this because?”

“She tolded me.”

“She told you?” 

“Uh huh. When I was sleeping.” Robert bounced on the tent supports and looked to the north.

“Ah.”

Robert made a noise but whether of agreement or disagreement Jack couldn’t tell. Silly dreams were better than nightmares. If dreaming of his sister helped him being apart from her, Jack wasn’t about to point out that dreams were not real. At least Robert’s dream was logical. It would be like Frigga to show off her first flight in the worst possible way, the girl was fearless to the point of recklessness. It was also like her to succeed in the endeavor. Whether luck, skill or that the universe was in awe her audacity, she tended to come out of things with only minor scraps. Jack chuckled. He could imagine Thor having a heart attack at the sight of their daughter nonchalantly dropping off a balcony, and then launching himself after her in a blaze of lightning that would scare the crap out of the diplomats and any passing Parisians. 

“Look Papa! LOOK! Da deers are coming!”

The fear in the boy’s voice brought Jack to his feet and he glanced in the direction Robert was pointing. A wide stream of the animals had turned from their northwestern path and were heading south toward their hill. Robert scrambled back to Jack and climbed into his arms. Jack wrapped his wings around the boy as he hid his face against his chest. 

“No wolfs!” Robert whimpered.

As the deer came closer Jack could make out Jötnar riders on the outskirts of the herd driving the animals so they would pass west of their camp. Of the great snow wolves there was no sign.  
“It’s okay baby there aren’t any wolves with the deer. Loki’s taking care of the wolves. Your father is going to chase them all far away so they won’t scare you again.” 

As if to put the lie to his words three of the beasts broke from the hills to the east and bounded toward the camp.

“HEY!” Jack yelled and pointed to draw the guards attention to the rapidly approaching threat.

He needn’t have bothered, for the guards on the outskirts had spotted them at almost the same time he hollered. One of them gave him a wave acknowledging his warning. They pointed their weapons toward the animals and waited. 

“No! No! No!” Robert cried, clinging so tightly his little claws pieced Jack’s tunic and the skin underneath. 

A fourth, larger wolf trotted on the track of the first three, though it kept pausing to glance behind. Jack tensed and spread his wings. Loki had told him to stay in camp, but if they got too close he was going to take to the air to keep Robert out of harm’s way. Jack cursed at the realization Robert was not wearing his flying harness. He glanced at the rapidly approaching wolves as he considered the time it would take to return to the tent and put it on his son. Not enough time. But his claws in this form were long enough to give him a better grip then human hands.  
A bright flash and a low pitched “whump!” came from the guards and the snow exploded a few yards to the side of the lead wolf. It veered further east yet didn’t stop running. Jack could see the other two following. He wondered if they were trying to encircle the hill before charging up its slope. But then more movement caught his eye and the last of the pack came out of the hills. It was the largest yet and moving slower. It turned suddenly and Jack could see red in its white fur. The forth wolf turned back to face its wounded pack mate. From the hills another figure appeared. 

A rider, absurdly small next to the massive wolf. 

It was Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Jack wouldn't throw a hissy fit if Loki or even Thor decided to have a little fling. Yes, he is a hypocrite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Loki and the wolf and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic animal death in this chapter.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his god confronting the huge beast, yet he forced away his gaze from Loki to check the position of the other wolves. As much as he wanted to fly to Loki’s aid, his job was guarding their child. The fourth wolf stayed were it was and turned its head back and forth, obviously conflicted as whether to follow the three smaller ones who were heading south at an undiminished pace or join the other wolf. Three more riders swept out behind Loki, but the kept their distance as he approached the snarling animal. The appearance of the other riders was enough of a threat that the fourth wolf turned and bolted after the rest of its fleeing pack. Dangerous as they were, the giant wolves knew the Jötnar were the greater threat.

With that realization, Jack’s sympathies suddenly flipped. The wolves weren’t horrible destructive monsters, they were animals. They had simply been going about their lives when he had crossed their path. The wolf had not targeted Jack and Robert, it had simply snapped at a movement over its head as it would at a deer carcass that had been flung into the air. And now it, or one of its pack mates was going to die for that mistake. Or worse it would live and Loki would be the one bleeding out his life on the snow. 

Jack shifted from foot to foot, as conflicted as the fourth wolf had been. He’d been ordered to stay at the tent. He knew this hunt was a test of Loki’s bravery and it would be disastrous for Loki’s mission if he interfered. He also knew he was charged with protecting Robert and he couldn’t fob off that responsibility onto one of the Jötnar so he could to rush to Loki’s side and beg him to spare the animal. If he tried such a maneuver, he could very well get Loki seriously injured. Watching the scene before him reminded him of every story he knew where a knight faced a dragon. Which only made it worse, as he’d always felt sorry for the dragons. But this time his heart was with the knight.

“Fuck!” Jack swore in frustration. 

“Papa?” Robert said lifting his head. “What’s wrong?”

Jack quickly folded his wings back around Robert, blocking his view. He didn’t want his son to see the fight. Watching Loki bloodily dispatch the wolf or worse seeing his father get hurt would give him nightmares.

“You’re okay, baby. Our guards have chased away the wolves.” 

Jack checked the retreating pack’s location. They were well south of the camp and angling toward the trail of the herd. While a few of the guards watched the fleeing animals, most of them had shifted most of their attention back toward the duel taking place to the north. Jack turned back to the fight, to see Loki drive his mount toward the wolf’s side. The big beast spun and snapped and in the flurry of disrupted snow, Jack lost Loki’s position. His throat tightened with fear. Then Loki raced out from under the wolf’s belly, his spear slashed up into the thick hide and blood spilled across the snow. Jack couldn’t turn away from the brutal spectacle. The wolf’s furious cry filled the icy air. 

“What happening? Let me see! Papa let me see!”

“No. You father is taking care of the wolf. You don’t need to see it.” 

Jack held Robert tight. though the boy was struggling, trying to pull Jack’s wings away so he could see. Jack wished they could retreat to inside the tent, but he didn’t know how he could get there and keep his son from viewing the fight. The two combatants circled and closed and parted and more red spattered the ground. Loki’s mount stumbled and blood pooled at its feet. Jack cried out in horror as it suddenly pitched forward onto its knees, tossing Loki over its head. 

“NO!” Jack screamed as the wolf pounced at a dark patch in the snow. 

The wolf shook its head in the same manner that had ripped the deer in half. Jack’s view was blocked by the wolf’s body, but he saw the flap of Loki’s cloak in its jaws. Jack dropped Robert at his feet, spread his wings and had taken three running steps across the tent’s roof when the wolf suddenly lurched sideway and fell heavily to the ground. Loki was revealed, covered in snow and blood and missing his cloak, but still standing. He raised his spear to the sky and gave a shout. The Jötnar, both those in the hunting party, and those watching from the camp, echoed the victory cry. 

Jack slammed to a stop on the edge of the tent, flapping his wings to prevent falling off. He folded them when he regains his balance and turned back to his son. Ignoring Robert’s excited prattling, he picked up his mending and dumped it in front of the tent, then carrying Robert he flapped down to the ground.

“He killed it!” Robert chattered. “Fader killed da wolf dead!”

“Yes. I saw.” Jack answered shortly, trying to sort out his conflicted emotions.

“Will fader kill all da wolfs now?”

“They ran away. There is no need to kill them. They are afraid of us now.”

“Because fader killed da big one?”

“Yes.” 

There was no point in enlightening Robert of the fact that the wolves were already wary of the Jötnar. He wouldn’t understand that the whole thing was nothing more than a show of pointless bravado. Jack laid out towels and clean clothes for Loki and then stepped outside the tent to order a tub of water heated. Loki might be content with snow baths for daily washing during this trip, but he would want to soak in warm water to get the blood out of hair. Jack knew Loki would expect such things from him. Jack got Robert settled down and fed by the time the hunting party made it back to camp. 

It arrived in full pomp, to the sound of cheers and horns blowing. Two of the giants, hoisting the head of the wolf on spears came first, followed by Loki, still covered in the animal’s blood and riding a replacement moose. Lastly came the rest of the hunters and several guards who had left to attend to the butchering, carrying huge cuts of meat and the thick pelt. Jack watched in silence, his emotions a tangled knot that sat heavily in his belly. Robert jumped up and down and yelled and clapped his hands. Not wanting to dose his son’s enthusiasm, Jack managed to fake a smile as the group swept past the tent to the center of camp. 

Jack followed with Robert tagging along. Loki and the Huntmaster where up on a hastily rigged platform of supply boxes, the wolf’s head propped up behind them. Guðleifr gave a short speech about Loki’s bravery, and a cask was broached in his honor. Jack caught Loki’s head shake when an oversized mug was passed to him. He eyed his god and defiantly drank the entire thing in one long swallow. The drink was sharply bitter and burned its way down his throat. Despite its subzero temperature it sent a wave of warmth from his belly into his limbs. His sour mood melted like frost before a desert wind. The giant next to Jack looked at him with awe, as it sipped its own drink. Jack licked his lips. Whatever the drink was, he liked it and wouldn’t mind a second mug. 

A young giant had joined Loki and Guðleifr on the platform and was nervously chanting formal phrases in praise of the hunt. The rest of giants were looking a bit strained, as the would be poet droned on. 

“Oh Hell no!” Jack said. 

He gathered up Robert and strode up to the boxes, set Robert on them and then clambered up himself. Loki shook his head and hissed his name in a sotto voice warning. Jack smiled and said,

“Sorry babe, no can do.”

He swaggered up to the chanting giant and tapped them on their side. The fellow stopped and looked down. Agitation and stage fright were written all over their face.

“Really good effort. I can see this is your first time. Now why don’t you step aside and let a pro handle this.” He handed the Jötun his empty mug and took his place.

The giant glanced at Guðleifr and Loki and seeing the furious look on the prince’s face almost jumped off the boxes, leaving Jack’s cup on the edge of the makeshift stage.

“This has gone far enough.” Loki said, rising to his feet.

“Au contraire, I’m just getting started my lord.” Jack said. Than softer. “Trust me? For once?”

Loki glared at him for a moment then his expression shifted to neutral. He motioned Robert to his side and sat back down.

“Good evening folks.” Jack started, “Now how about we all give our first poet a hand for their hard work.” He clapped his hands and a moment later, the Jötnar caught on and joined in a halfhearted foot stomping applause.

“Thank you. Now I’d like to share with you Midgard’s ways of honoring our heroes. I’ve noticed that while chanting seems to be all the rage for these formal affairs, you do sing on less formal occasions. So listen up while I give you the ballad of Prince Loki and the Wolf.” 

Jack grinned at his disconcerted audience. The alcohol warmed his blood and banished any uncertainty. This was something he was good at. He’d sung since childhood and had once considered a career on the stage before his life went fubar. Plus he’d led the choir on Sakaar and scoring music for the varied voices of several different species was no small undertaking. For this performance he’d pitch his voice to match the lower tones of the Jötnar. It was no trouble. The range he had in Niflar form was wider then his own considerable range while he was human. He started off with a low melodic tone that brought to mind the wolves’ howl without mimicking it. Then before his listeners could get over how he’d turned the howl into a building glissando, he swept into the verses.

The Jötnar listened first from duty, then with surprise and finally with appreciation. Jack paced the platform and worked his audience, using a touch of his own power to read them and then boosting their response with tone or gesture. His voice dropped low and soft then loud and ringing, drawing them into the tale. Jack went from pacing to miming the action and threw in some dance moves to heighten the performance. He mixed the formal phrases of Jötnar ritual with evocative imagery and hard rock energy, until they too felt the excitement and trepidation of facing a dangerous fight. Some remembered their own first hunt, or the rush of battle, while others dreamed of the day they too could meet and best a worthy foe. Jack pushed his ode right to the edge of high praise, without slipping over into sarcasm. Jack caught Loki’s narrowed eyes and grinned. He was high on the feedback from the audience, belting out the words that blazed through his mind, rhymes falling off his tongue as he sang. With a little exaggeration in his movements and a change in tone the ballad could be scathing rebuke. 

Tempted though his was, Jack refrained, and tossing his hair out of his eyes and brought the song to an end on a high note. There was moment of silence then the Jötnar stamped their feet in approval. Jack picked up his empty mug from the edge of the stage and sauntered over to the cask.

“Thirsty work.” He said and thrust the mug toward the Jötun in charge. The stunned giant refilled it. Jack drained half the mug as he waltzed across the stage to plunk his butt down at Loki's feet.

Guðleifr quieted the crowd and the next part of the ritual was enacted as the large heart of the wolf was brought forward. Jack didn’t listen to his speech and instead leaned toward Loki and wrinkled his nose.

“You reek.”

“I am well aware of that. If you hadn’t performed your little stunt I would be one step closer to a bath.”

“Ha.” Jack said. “You loved it.”

“It was not bad. How are you even vertical?”

“One, this is the first decent alcohol I’ve had in days. That carrot stuff is like drinking watered down light beer.”

“True, our bar was stocked with off world liquor.”

Jack took another swallow. “Two I’ve been drinking since before I was old enough to so, I have a fairly good tolerance. Not Asgard level mind you, but better than most humans.”

“You’re not human Jack.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack waved away Loki’s words. “That helps too. And two, no wait we’re on three. Three, I’ve indulged in recreational pharmaceuticals so fucked up they would have these big boys doing the dance of the sugar plum fairies.” 

“I doubt that.”

“Excuse you? Did you forget the time the Grandmaster drugged the food and I was hallucinating my ass off and still was able to collect intel for you?”

Loki’s reply was postponed when Guðleifr motioned him forward.

“I am not a freaking lightweight.” Jack muttered to himself. He glanced at Robert who was making faces at the dead wolf’s head. “Knock that off Booboo. It’s disrespectful.”

Robert stopped and plopped into Jack’s lap where they both watched Loki giving a short speech thanking the Jötnar for the opportunity to participate in the great wolf hunt. At the end Guðleifr sliced a bloody strip off the heart and handed it to Loki. Loki bowed his head and ate the piece of meat. There was more foot stomping. The Huntmaster handed off the knife to another Jötun and pieces of the heart were cut off and passed around. Guðleifr spoke quietly to Loki. Jack couldn’t catch the words over the rumble of the excited Jötnar. He was handed a piece of meat, and took a tentative bite. It was rank and Jack bared his teeth in distaste. 

“Eat it, or you’re insulting the beast and myself.” Loki said standing over him.

“Let’s hope it didn’t have heartworms.”

“Lovely thought.”

Jack managed to get the meat down and cleared his mouth with the last of his drink. Loki extended a hand and Jack shoved Robert off his lap and allowed Loki to pull him to his feet. Robert raised his arms and Jack shook his head, which caused him to lurch a couple of steps sideways.

“You’re walking Kiddo. You father is filthy and I am drunk. If I fall over I don’t want to land on you.”

Loki grasped Jack’s elbow and steadied him. “So much for your fabled tolerance.”

“Hey, I'm just tired. It’s been a rough day for me too.” He pulled away from Loki and jumped off the platform. He floundered the landing and caught himself with his wings before he ended up face down in the muddy snow. He straightened back up as Loki landed beside him and Robert fluttered the short distance to the ground. As they walked back to their tent Jack said conversationally, 

“I know you went on that hunt for a bunch of very important reasons, that probably make perfect sense to you. But you fucking bastard, if you ever do something so goddamned stupid again I’ll shove a knife so far up your ass it’ll chip your back teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acapella, wanna be rock star.  
> I had lyrics for his song, worked on them for two days and finally realized that I, unlike Jack, cannot write a ballad to save my life. So I'll just leave it up to your imagination. Now whether the Jötnar where impressed by his bravado, musical ability or capacity for liquor is up to y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got stuck on my other stories and whipped this out instead. Sue me.


End file.
